The Phantom of the Dungeons
by MackenzieW
Summary: Twenty years ago, Severus Snape fell asleep listening to a musical and had the weirdest dream of his life. He obviously didn't learn his lesson, falling asleep listening to The Phantom of the Opera. Step inside and see what happens to Severus this time.
1. Prologue: February 1998

Disclaimer: Mackenzie W does not, repeat, does not own the characters of Harry Potter nor the storyline for "Phantom of the Opera." She's just enjoying putting them together. Mackenzie W does own Harmony Lupin, Kristin "Kiki" Wright and Samantha "Sam" Snape. Thank you.

If you've read "Beauty and the Potions Professor" or either of the "Elaborate Lives" stories, you can skip the following.

A/N: Okay, I know that since the movie came out, everyone realizes how perfectly HP and POTO seem to go together. Including my friend/muse who asked me to write this. For those of you who are reading every version of the HP POTO, this is in the same vein as my other story "Beauty and the Potions Professor?" where I took the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast." This story, however, takes place within the timeline of "Elaborate Lives II: Year Seven" which you can read if you want. It's not necessary. For those of you going, "Great. It's going to be a song fic," I will only be using one or two songs like I did for "Beauty and the Potions Professor?" Thanks. Enjoy! Mac

* * *

**The Phantom of the Dungeons**

Mackenzie Winner

Hermione Granger collapsed on one of the benches that lined the Hogwarts' courtyard. The NEWT exams were fast approaching and the professors were doing everything in their power to prepare the seventh years for these tests. Which would also determine the rest of their magical careers. So, no pressure, right? Wrong.

Then there was the upcoming Valentine's Day. She had gotten Ron the perfect gift—a nice set of dress robes for any dances that Dumbledore had been planning fervently to divert the attention of the students from the Second War. But it seemed apparent to Hermione that Ron didn't put as much work into his present. Granted, she didn't know it yet, but Ginny seemed to dash all hopes of him giving her a promise ring. Ginny had one from Harry; Luna was getting one from Neville…why wouldn't Ron give her one?

But she wasn't going to think about school or Ron. She was just going to lie down here, despite the bitter cold, and listen to her favorite CD. It was true that Hogwarts had charms that made sure that electronics wouldn't work in the school. She, however, had broken through the charms and now she could listen to the CD.

She was through most of the CD and in a relaxed state when she felt a cold hand come down on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Severus Snape standing over her, which wasn't good. The head of the Slytherin house had it in for anyone in Gryffindor, and Hermione knew that since her best friend was Harry Potter she would get it even worse. She stood up, stopping the CD and faced her Potions professor.

"Miss Granger, it is freezing out here," Snape said, in his usual sneer. "What possessed you to come out here? Does Gryffindor courage allow you to brave the cold?"

"No, sir. I don't mind the cold," she replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow before going for her CD player. "What is this, Miss Granger?"

"A CD player, sir."

"Isn't this electronic?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are well known to be versed extremely well in Hogwarts: A History, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what does it say about electronics?"

"That Hogwarts is charmed to prevent any electronics from working."

"Then you were out here in the cold listening to nothing? Miss Granger, do I have to be concerned for your mental health?"

"No, sir. I was able to break the charms," Hermione said. Snape's eyebrow went up in further than she thought was possible. She shifted on her feet a bit before daring to speak again. "May I have it back, sir?"

Snape looked her over and Hermione suddenly felt like the first year she had been—scared and thinking that he would bit her for something stupid. He put the CD player inside his cloak. "No, Miss Granger. Now go back to the Gryffindor common room before I decide to dock points." And without thinking twice, she ran back to her room where she started to cry.

* * *

"That was mean," Kristin Wright said, placing a folder filled with papers down on the table.

Severus snorted. "I don't think it was. Besides, I'm not known for being nice. You do know what you're marrying?"

"Yes, the bat of the dungeons. But still, you confiscated her CD player?"

"It shouldn't be on Hogwarts grounds," Severus explained. "Electronics shouldn't work on this property. Therefore, I feel it was in my authority to confiscate it."

"You're jealous."

"I beg your pardon? Kiki, what are you talking about?"

Kiki sat down and rubbed Severus' hand. "I think you're jealous over the fact that Hermione was able to break the charms in her seventh year when you couldn't until you came back to teach."

Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I had the right to take the CD player," he restated. Kiki shook her head and kissed his forehead. She then became busy sorting through her papers while Severus turned to his essays.

Later that night, Kiki pulled back the blankets to their bed and climbed in. "Are you coming?" she asked Severus.

He smiled and shook his head. "I have a few more essays to grade. Then I will be right in. Peaceful sleep."

"Hmm. I wish," Kiki muttered. "Your daughter waits till I lie down and then starts kicking."

"My daughter? Don't you mean our daughter?"

"No, she's your daughter when she kicks me during the night," Kiki explained. "You can ask Remus about that phenomenon." She rolled over. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

An hour later, Severus finished the essays. He took a shower and changed into his warm green pajamas. He looked over his sleeping fiancée. She complained that Samantha, their unborn daughter, kicked a lot during the night but she never really showed it while she slept. She could always fall asleep while he had some problems occasionally. He could already tell this was going to be one of those nights, judging from his headache.

He lit his wand and walked into his potions closet. He had a choice to make. He could either take a sleeping potion while praying that his headache would be gone in the morning, or he could take a headache potion while praying he would be able to fall asleep. The pounding in his head forced Severus to choose the latter. He downed the contents of the vial and went back to his private chambers.

He looked back at the peaceful form of his lover before looking over at the table. Sitting there was the CD player confiscated earlier from Hermione Granger. Severus picked it up and opened the device. "Phantom of the Opera," he read on the CD. He walked with it over to his bookcase. Moving two thick volumes on ancient potions, he pulled out a thin book, _The Phantom of the Opera_. He had read it secretly when he was a sixth year and had always kept it, identifying with the Phantom. He was surprised he hadn't heard about it being turned into a musical.

He sat down on the bed and stared at it. A few minutes later, he stood back up to replace the book between the two volumes. He was the head of Slytherin and it would hurt his students' idea of him if they found him with a muggle novel. Severus then reached under his bed and pulled out his own CD player, placing Hermione's CD in it. He was about to extinguish his wand when he decided to reconsider. The last time he fell asleep listening to a CD of a musical, he had one hell of a dream. But he decided to go ahead anyway. And thus, he started the CD and lay down…


	2. Prologue: Severus' Dream

Prologue 2:

The setting was an opera house, a famous one at that. Or it used to be. The castle like building had been deserted for years. A small group of finely robed wizards and witches followed one in Ministry robes into the castle. "If you would follow me, please," the official said to the group. "We'll begin the auction once we are in the main foyer."

"It's such a shame about this Opera House. My mother still recalls all the operas she took in here," one witch said to her partner. "This is where my parents met. Both went with friends and ended up having seats right next to each other!"

"Darling, why are they having an auction? This place has been closed for years. It's not like they are going bankrupt," another witch asked her husband. He patted her hand.

"They're gutting it, dear."

"Gutting it?" another wizard asked, joining the conversation. "I just thought it was an auction."

"It's an auction," the other wizard explained. "But once they clear out the old props and paraphernalia, they are going to remove the stage. Rumors around the ministry are that they want to make this a school."

"Good. I hate the fact we have to send Michelle and Eddie all the way to Beaubatons for their education. I'd be happy to have them here in the United Kingdom."

"I know what you mean," said the first witch. She looped her arm through the other's. "My husband talked me into sending our boys to Durmstrang and you know their reputation. But even still, its education is better than Beaubatons."

The two wizards these witches were with walked ahead of their wives and let them talk amongst themselves. "I say, who is that elderly fellow over there?" one of them asked, motioning to a wizard standing apart.

"He isn't that elderly. Not by our standards, at least," his companion replied. He took another look. "Oh, I know him. Name slips me right now, but he's some big shot. Title, money, influential family—the works. If I remember correctly, I believe that he used to be the patron of the opera before it was forced to close."

"So, he was here for that whole incident with the said 'Opera Ghost' then?"

"Was that true?" one of the wives said, latching back on to her husband's arm. Her friend did the same thing. "Was there really a Phantom of the Dungeons?"

"Perhaps," her husband said, enjoying his new audience. "But the only one who can properly tell us would be that man over there." He motioned to the older wizard. "Rumor has it he was entangled tightly in the whole matter."

The group came to a stop in the foyer where an auction block was set up. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you please gather close so we can hear everything. Alright, let the auction begin!"

An hour later, the mysterious elderly gentleman had collected a few of the items—mostly from one of the last divas of the Opera house. Including some weird music box with a snake attached. Only one other person wanted and she left as soon as the gentlemen won the box. The next thing on the block was something quite large under a tattered blanket. The auctioneer motioned to his assistant, who pulled the blanket off to reveal a crystal chandelier—that was broken. "What are they trying to pull here with a broken chandelier?" one of the witches asked her husband. He grunted while other sounds of discontent came from the crowd.

The head auctioneer calmed down the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please don't be upset. Yes, this is a chandelier in pieces. But some of you may recall the strange tale of the Phantom of the Dungeons," he said. With this, the older wizard stiffened a bit. "We are told that this chandelier was part of this tragic and mysterious episode in the Opera's history. We have charmed it so that it will light up one last time in these halls." He turned to his assistants and nodded. With a flick of their wands, the chandelier lit up the halls, causing all those present to cover their eyes—except one person.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I want to thank everyone for reading this and ask that you please review! I'll also ask that if you like what I'm doing, to go read "Beauty and the Potions Professor?" if you haven't done so. You can also read "Elaborate Lives I: Year Six" and "Elaborate Lives II: Year Seven." And since I've already shamelessly plugged my HP stories, now for my Phantom stories: "The Phantom Lives On" and "Le Cirque Boheme." You may want to either search through my name to find these since one is finished and I'm afraid I won't be able to update the other one till May. Mac 


	3. The Exposition

Chapter 1:

The Hogwarts Opera house was in all its glory with its star, Narcissa Malfoy. The diva was also known as La Cissa in all the papers. It was Narcissa who packed in the house with her power voice that people flocked to Hogwarts to hear. And then there were the juicy gossip that was passed to the public from those that worked in the Opera underbelly that drew the people who were curious.

Of course, La Cissa wasn't shy when it came to her public. She loved the attention and did anything to ensure that the public eye was always on her. It was common knowledge to everyone that La Cissa was dating the leading tenor, Cornelius Fudge. The two were the golden couple of the Opera world but only those inside the Hogwarts Opera knew that it was just for show. Well, for La Cissa at least. There was no doubt that Fudge actually loved the woman.

Besides La Cissa and Fudge, people would flock to the Hogwarts Opera house for its famous ballerinas. The Opera's troupe was run by Madame McGonagall, known to be a strict but caring ballet mistress. Her brightest star was her own daughter, Harmony, who was a brilliant dancer. There was another ballerina, Kristin Wright, who was brought to the Opera by Madame McGonagall herself on the death of Kristin's father. Richard Wright was a famous violinist and his daughter had always dreamed of singing for the Opera. But La Cissa had cornered herself on the stage, allowing no one else to claim the territory.

The town of Hogsmeade was built around the Opera House and thrived off of Hogwarts. Many of the citizens worked in some job at Hogwarts or at any inn that patrons of the Opera stayed. Whispers went through the town often about hauntings and being an all magical town, the people were wont to believe any stories. The people who worked in the Opera House's underbelly would tell anyone within the confines of a pub stories of the Phantom of the Dungeons, as long as those listening were paying for the next round of drinks.

Stories of mysteriously moved tools, destroyed props, missing costumes, sets suddenly dropping, the lights turning on and off filled the pubs and were told around fires during Halloween ghost story fests. What thrilled the people of Hogsmeade and the patrons of the Opera house that visited the pubs the most were the stories of when workers and ballerinas came in close contact with the mysterious figure known as the Phantom of the Dungeons. He was always described as a shadowy figure that slunk through the halls and rooms. No one would go into the dungeons since that seemed to be his domain. Popular rumors had it that those who went down there met with death.

Hogsmeade was buzzing one day when rumors that the Opera house's manager was leaving circulated around the village. The manager, Alastor Moody, was moving far away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Rumor had that it was to escape the Phantom of the Dungeons and all his mishaps. Moody was moving to ensure that his sanity would be safe until he died. The new managers were Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. It would be their first time managing an Opera House. The workers hoped that the managers would be able to keep up the pace that Hogwarts worked at and that they could survive the Phantom of the Dungeons.

* * *

The company was busy rehearsing when Moody decided to introduce Dumbledore and Lupin to the workers. Especially since it was opening night and therefore all those employed by Hogwarts would be present. Moody was an older man with a magical eye and a peg leg. The eye and leg were left over from his Auror days, but those that remembered when Moody took over the house recall how straight his posture was and how dark gray his hair was. Now, he was hunched over and had white hair. The whisperings of the workers and the ballerinas were that the Phantom was the cause.

Albus Dumbledore looked as if he had seen as many winters as Moody, but was still erect. His hair was already white, so the stagehands whispered amongst themselves that the only thing the Phantom could do to it was to have it all fall out. His white hair was long, almost has long as his white beard. He wore a nice set of purple robes that accentuated his gold spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. Remus Lupin was much younger than either Moody or Dumbledore. He was tall with graying brown hair, dressed in somewhat raggedy brown robes. The stagehands that had passed the baldness sentence on Dumbledore realized that the Phantom could have more fun with Lupin. "I predict that his hair will be all gray before the old geezer loses his from our dear friend the Phantom," one stagehand said to another, who nodded.

"Tonight we perform Hannibal," Moody was instructing his replacements as they toured the Opera house. "As usual, Fudge will be playing Hannibal while La Cissa plays Elissa. And the lovely girls performing before you will be a highlight as well. I will be announcing my retirement to a full house at tonight's performance."

"Lovely, Moody, but you are in the way of my girls," McGonagall called from the sidelines. She was a tall woman with her still black hair in a tight bun, green eyes with square glasses on them. She also had a stick that she used to correct her girls and keep time when they fell out of step.

Moody bent his head to recognize the woman's complaint and moved the two new managers off the stage. "My apologies, Madame McGonagall," he said. McGonagall waved her hands to symbolize acceptance. Moody motioned Dumbledore and Lupin over. "I present Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin." The two men bowed.

"Kristin! Stay in line! That's the second time you've fallen out of step today." McGonagall turned to face Moody and the new managers. "Your replacements. I wish you luck in the Opera."

"I see good news travels fast," Moody replied. "Excuse me, gentlemen, while I go and see if La Cissa will come out." With that, he left for the dressing rooms beyond the Opera stage.

* * *

Dumbledore decided to venture a conversation with the ballet mistress. "Your girls are part of one of the most famous ballet troupes," he said. McGonagall only nodded. "Who is your brightest star?"

"Her," McGonagall said, pointing to a ballerina with blonde hair and blue eyes. "She's one of our best."

Lupin was ready to drool. "She's an angel," he said.

McGonagall hit her stick on the stage as the girls were starting to fall out of step noticing the new managers talking with their mistress. "She's my daughter, Harmony."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I see talent runs in the family."

"Flattery will get you no where, sir."

Dumbledore stopped laughing. "Who is the girl you reprimanded before?" he asked.

"Kristin Wright," McGonagall said, pointing out the woman. She was a brunette with golden eyes. "She's spunky and has talent, but I don't think that talent lies in ballet."

"Wright, like that famous violinist?"

"His daughter. She's been living in the Opera and training with the troupe since his death."

Moody returned, La Cissa in tow. She was a pale woman with blonde hair and a cold air around her. That, and her entire entourage: hair people, makeup people, costumers, and Fudge with her. "May I present our leading soprano, Narcissa Malfoy, and our leading tenor, Cornelius Fudge."

Dumbledore stepped forward and kissed the hand of La Cissa. "Lady Malfoy, it is an honor to meet you. News of your talent has traveled far and wide," he said. "I would hope that you can dazzle my partner and I with the aria that Elissa sings in the third act of this opera."

"Of course, sir," La Cissa said, curtseying to Dumbledore. "If my manager commands, I perform."

"I must ask my diva to wait one minute," Moody instructed. "I wish to introduce these two men to the rest of the Opera." The others nodded and Moody hobbled onto the stage. "Flitwick, will you please wait a minute, I wish to address everybody."

The tiny conductor stopped the musicians as everyone clamored onto the stage. Kristin ran excitedly over to Harmony as the two clasped hands. Moody stood in front of everybody. "Your attention please, thank you. Since news of any type travels faster than the floo system, you all know that effective today I am no longer the manager of the Hogwarts Opera House. It is my pleasure to introduce to you the two new managers, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin." The two managers walked forward and those present clapped politely.

"Hello, I can say on the behalf of Remus Lupin and myself that we are pleased to be the managers of such a distinguished Opera house," Dumbledore said with grandeur. Once again, those present clapped politely which lacked much enthusiasm. Dumbledore and Lupin turned to talk with Moody while the others began placing bets on how long it would take the Phantom to wear down the new guys.

Once Dumbledore was done talking with Moody he motioned to La Cissa who came forward. Groans were barely audible but she knew they were emitted and shot looks at all those gathered before her. "I have agreed to sing for our new managers. Maestro," she addressed Flitwick, "Think of Me, please."

"Certainly, my diva," the conductor replied. He started up the musicians and soon La Cissa was singing the aria in her soprano voice. After the first verse, one of the sets hoisted above the stage suddenly came crashing down. Fudge barely got Narcissa out of the way. McGonagall disappeared backstage as the ballet girls calmed themselves down.

"What was that?" Dumbledore yelled, while Lupin looked over Moody. "Who is responsible for this mess?"

Moody shook off the younger man and walked over to Dumbledore. "That would be Hagrid, chief of the flies he is. He is in charge of changing the scenes. Hagrid!" A large man stepped forward from the shadows of the wings. Moody crossed his arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hagrid wrung his hand. "Please, sir, I was down here with everyone else listening to Misters Dumbledore and Lupin as well as La Cissa. And I tied down the scenery. The only thing I can think of is the Phantom," Hagrid said.

"Phantom?" Lupin asked, looking at Moody. "Are we to believe that some ghost caused the scenery to drop on Lady Black?"

"Good day, gentlemen. I will see you tonight and if you need me after that, you can contact me in Canada," Moody said, limping off the stage. Dumbledore and Lupin watched in shock as he left them to deal with the mess. Silence reigned in the Opera house except for the dull thunk of Moody's peg leg.

* * *

Once the door closed, all hell broke lose again. "Quiet, quiet!" Dumbledore called, waving his hands. "This is madness, simply madness! Now, neither Mr. Lupin nor I will believe that a ghost was behind the falling scenery. Now, if it was an accident, it was an accident. Don't blame it on a specter."

"It's not a ghost, sir," Harmony said. "It's the Phantom of the Dungeons. But I think you should pay more attention to your diva."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I absolutely refuse to go on tonight! Not until the 'accidents' stop happening! CORNY! Come!" With that, Narcissa turned and marched out. Fudge followed like a lost little puppy.

Lupin stared after her before recovering his wits. "La Cissa will be back," he announced, confidently. McGonagall walked on stage holding an opened envelope, reading a letter.

"You think so, sirs?" she asked, closing the letter. "I can assure you that Fudge will go on tonight. La Cissa's threats are real; she won't be performing tonight. But here, I have a letter from the Phantom. He welcomes you and tells you to stay clear of the dungeons. And that he still expects his weekly salary."

"Salary?" Dumbledore asked. "What sort of nonsense is this, Madame McGonagall?"

"Mister Moody was able to pay him around five thousand pounds. Perhaps you can afford more with Count Black as your new patron?" McGonagall's announcement sent a new wave of whispers through the crowd gathered on the stage.

Dumbledore grabbed McGonagall's arm gently and took her off to the side with Lupin. "We had hoped to announce that tonight at the performance, Madame McGonagall," he said, Lupin nodded. "But first, we have to deal with the situation at hand—OUR DIVA JUST WALKED OUT ON US!"

Lupin walked over to Flitwick. "Is there an understudy?" he asked.

"Understudy? For La Cissa?" Flitwick asked, incredulously. "No. There is no one to understudy."

"Dumbledore! We have to refund a full house!" Lupin exclaimed. "A full house."

"Kristin Wright can sing it, sirs," McGonagall said. "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Dumbledore walked over to Kristin. "And who, pray tell, is your teacher?"

"I don't know," she admitted nervously.

Dumbledore and Lupin nearly cursed. "This isn't helping," Dumbledore said, upset.

McGonagall wasn't about to back down. "Let her sing for you, you'll see," she said, pushing Kristin forward. Flitwick started the song La Cissa was interrupted during and Kristin began to sing. It was then decided that she would go on in place of Narcissa that night.


	4. The Build Up

Chapter 2:

Lupin and Dumbledore laughed merrily after the conclusion of the opera. They had thought that it was going to be a disaster of unknown proportions earlier. Kristin's beautiful voice had quelled some of their fears, but new ones had arisen when they heard grumbling over the fact that La Cissa wasn't performing that night. However, once Miss Wright opened her mouth to sing, the audience was immediately captivated and gave her a standing ovation. They were all taken with her.

Their new patron was also taken with the young new star of the Hogwarts Opera. Lupin and Dumbledore had warned the Count that La Cissa wasn't going on, but that a Kristin Wright would. And all throughout the performance he wondered why that name rang a few bells in his mind. It wasn't until halfway through Elissa's "Think of Me" did it hit. And when it hit, Sirius Black nearly fell off his chair. After the show, he walked backstage, hoping that the managers would allow him time with his little Kiki…

* * *

Meanwhile, Harmony went running through the under workings of the Opera house. She had not been able to congratulate her friend as Kristin had been swept up in a sea of well wishers and admirers. Then she seemed to disappear and no one knew where she went. But Harmony had some clue and she turned towards the secret little alcove that Kristin had turned into a memorial for her father shortly after her arrival. How could Harmony forget it? She and her mother had helped the forlorn child set it up—that's how the two became inseparable friends.

She rounded the corner and snuck down stairs no one in the palace knew existed. She reached the dark hallway and pulled out her wand—something most ballerinas in the Opera learned to hide in case of an emergency—and lit it up so she could see where she was going. At the end, she could see other lights flickering and knew that she would find Kristin there. She didn't even bother looking as she rounded the last corner. "Kristin, have you been hiding down here the entire time? I've wanted to congratulate you—you were perfect! Now, don't let your best friend be kept in the dark—tell me your secret. Who is this mysterious tutor my mother keeps jabbering on about?"

Kristin stood up from her position in front of her father's portrait and motioned Harmony closer. "When my father lay on his death bed, he promised me that he would send me the Angel of Music. And he's made good on his promise!"

Harmony glanced at her friend in confusion. "Kristin, what are you talking about? Is this mysterious tutor of yours the Angel of Music?"

"Who else would it be? He's never really acknowledged it himself, but I know he is," Kristin exclaimed, a strange burst of energy and zeal bursting forth. "He's been coming to me in my sleep and at other points when I'm alone, teaching me. My voice has improved because of him—he watches over me and guides me!"

The two had started walking back towards the busier section of the Opera, where all the dressing rooms were. Harmony felt the odd sensation of being watched come over her, but she shrugged it off and turned to see if Kristin had felt it. She gasped when she saw how her friend's demeanor had changed. Instead of the zealous young woman she was before—burst with energy and life—she was now pale, eyes wide. She was afraid—the fear rolled off her body and made Harmony nervous again. "Kristin?" she questioned

"He's here—he's with me right now," her friend said. Harmony began searching the crowd for anyone out of the ordinary. "He wouldn't be in among the crowds—I told you he's an angel. He hides in the shadows watching me." Harmony turned to her friend, who looked at her with tears of fear in her eyes. "But if he's an angel, why am I so afraid?" To this Harmony had no answers and she merely shook her head.

After a few minutes, Kristin had calmed down and the two began walking towards her dressing room. They met with Madame McGonagall, who was beaming at Kristin with motherly pride. "You were wonderful tonight!" she exclaimed, ushering her two daughters inside. Flowers from fans now filled Kristin's room, but McGonagall picked up a lone rose tied with a green and silver bow. "He is pleased with your performance," she told Kristin, handing the rose to her. Kristin took it and fingered it gently.

After a few minutes, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Someone wants to see you. The new patron—Count Sirius Black," she said, looking over Kristin. She suddenly understood when a happy smile came to the young woman's face. "You know him." It wasn't a question—confirmation was in that smile.

"Sirius and I, well, we grew up together for a bit. My father was once employed by his and the two of us were the only children on the manor. We were almost childhood sweethearts—he once gave me a flower, I once gave him a kiss. If only on the cheek," Kristin explained, still smiling wide.

* * *

McGonagall ushered Harmony outside and left Kristin alone. Within minutes, Dumbledore and Lupin approached the dressing room with their young patron in tow. Sirius had sent one of his young pages out quickly to get a bouquet of daisies—the same type of flower he had given Kristin when he was a young boy. "Well, gentlemen, this is where I leave you," he said, giving a short bow before opening the door. He walked in quickly and shut the door behind him. "Little Kiki, sitting by the river's edge, wondered what she preferred…"

"Oh, Sirius, you do remember," Kristin declared, more over the little poem he was about to recite than the fact his bouquet was daisies.

"Do I like brooms or floo?"

"Spells or potions?"

"Hippogriffs or Thestrals?"

"Though surrounded by magical things, what I prefer is the one thing I've never seen—just heard the Angel of Music singing to me, my Angel of Music singing to me," Kristin said, the ending coming as if she were in a trance.

Sirius laughed and hugged his old friend. "Oh, Kristin, you have grown! And you were fantastic out there!"

Kristin smiled. "Remember how my father always said that I would be visited by the Angel of Music—and I have, Sirius, I have!" She was now almost bursting with joy.

Sirius laughed. "Of course you have! It's so obvious," he said, straightening up. "But now, we go to dinner. We have much to catch up on!"

Sirius moved for the door, ignoring Kristin's paling face and the wild fear in her voice. "No, Sirius, the Angel of Music is strict!"

By this time, Sirius was at the door. "I shan't keep you late. Five more minutes, little Kiki." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving behind a very fearful Kristin.

* * *

She carefully started to change from her costume into the dress Madame McGonagall had been kind to lay out for her. She couldn't shake off her feeling of being watched, which was confirmed when she heard someone breathing. "Who's there?" she demanded, whipping around. "Sirius, are you back?"

"That insolent fop?" a smooth voice called out. "He's just a boy, sharing in your triumphant and my glory!"

Kristin put a hand up to her heart in hopes to get to slow down. "Angel, you scared me," she said, talking to the air. "But where are my manners? Enter, please."

"No, not here," the "angel" whispered back. "Come towards your mirror."

"My mirror?"

"Yes, come to me. Come to your Angel," the voice whispered, sending Kristin into a trance like state. She walked slowly to her mirror as the voice kept whispering the same phrase over and over. "Come to me. Come to your Angel."

* * *

Sirius whistled as he walked back towards Kristin's room, ready to take her out to dinner. He paused at the door and found it odd that it was locked. It hadn't been before he left and he doubted Kristin would look him out. He knocked gently. "Kristin, it's Sirius. Are you still in there?" he asked.

Putting his ear to the door to make out an answer, all he heard was: "Come to me. Come to your Angel."

"Angel?" Sirius asked, brows furrowed. Kristin had mentioned the Angel of Music had visited her, the angel her father had always spoken of…but such tales were merely that, tales. Right? "Kristin, are you alright? Kristin?" He tried the door handle harder and this time it gave way. He tumbled into the room to find it completely empty, no sign of Kristin everywhere. "Wha--?" he mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Hello, out there! Well, anyone familiar with my updating habits of "Elaborate Lives" knows I update every week on the same day. I would've updated last week, but I had my cousin's wedding. Anyway, I also would like to warn now that I may not be able to do my usual 2 chapter update with this story. Anyway, thanks to my only reviewer: phantomoftheopera92. Mac 


	5. Down to the Underground or the Unmasking

Chapter 3:

After walking through her mirror, Kristin found herself in a dark passageway lit with many candelabras. Standing on the other side was a tall man, with dark black hair and wearing a tuxedo with a suit. The only other thing that stood out was his green mask that covered half of his face. He looked at her with his black eyes and held out a gloved hand. "I am your Angel of Music, trust me," he said. She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her down the passageway.

As he led her down passageway after passageway—all lit with candelabras—he sang songs to her. At different points he encouraged her to sing along. The singing lasted until they reached the lake that was under the Opera House. He carefully helped her into the boat and pushed it from shore. Kristin sat there, staring at her Angel, still under his trance.

Halfway across the lake, the Angel decided to break the silence. "I heard you singing tonight. You were wonderful," he said.

Kristin smiled and blushed. "Thank you. Every note of that song was for you…and my Papa," she said, a little wistful.

"I'm sure he heard it as clear as I heard it and enjoyed every minute of it, like me."

She smiled again, her blush deepening. "I received your rose," Kristin said. "Thank you."

"I saw all the other flowers in your room, and my rose seems quite pitiful in comparison."

"But unlike those bouquets, your rose meant more to me."

* * *

He smiled as the boat docked on shore. He tied it up to the dock and stepped out, holding his hand to Kristin. She gladly accepted it and allowed him to help her out. They were standing before open gates that lead into a beautifully decorate suite of rooms. The first one they went into had an organ, sheets of music everywhere and a rather large diorama of the Opera Stage. It was currently set for "Hannibal" with a doll of Kristin dressed as Elissa standing on the stage.

She walked in further as her Angel took a seat on his organ. "I wrote a song with you in mind."

"Do you want me to sing it?"

"No. I'd rather sing it to you," he told her, starting to play the organ. The music and his voice slowly enveloped Kristin and she fell deeper into the trance she was in. She was in such a state, she didn't notice when her angel had stopped playing but was still singing. He walked behind her and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands along her curves and felt as her hand shot up to her face. Her fingers grazed at his mask and for a minute, he panicked in fear of her removing it. But her touches were sensual; she was only stroking it in a caring, almost lovingly. He gently took her hand off his mask and kissed it.

At one point, he guided her towards one of the smaller chambers, which was covered with a lovely red curtain. He pulled back the curtain to reveal a wax figure that was an exact replica of Kristin. The wax doll was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and veil. The dress had a jeweled bodice that had lace sleeves with a ruffle at the opening. Floral patterns were mixed in the lace. The skirt was layered, alternating velvet and silk. Where the skirt and the bodice met, a silver ribbon was tied around the waist. Upon seeing it, Kristin fainted promptly into her Angel's arms.

The masked man lifted her up into his arms and carried her to a far chamber. Inside was a bed made of an abandoned bed prop from an earlier Hogwarts' production, different silk sheets that were black, silver, or green and surrounded by the scrim used in the opera. He laid her down gently, covering her with the sheets. Stepping away, the scrim fell down and separated the sleeping Kristin from her Angel. He turned and walked back into the main room, first stopping to turn on a mechanical snake that played a haunting melody.

* * *

Kristin's Angel of Music looked over at his organ and then decided to head back up towards the Opera House. For unknown to the young opera star, her "angel" was really the mysterious Phantom of the Dungeons. And he had some business to take care of. He wanted to see if that meddlesome new patron of his opera was still around and if so, he wanted to chase away Kristin's suitor before either of them got too involved.

Unfortunately, he had to sidestep McGonagall's annoying brat, Harmony, who had come looking for her friend. The Phantom mentally cursed himself for not remembering to close the mirror door when Kristin had entered. Luckily, McGonagall pulled her daughter back and told her not to go looking down there ever again. The Phantom smiled to himself and continued through Hogwarts unseen.

He was content to see that the boy was gone. 'Good, can't have him messing him up my plans,' the Phantom thought. As he walked backstage to another secret entrance of his, he heard that oaf. Hagrid was always good for a laugh, even if he was an idiot who talked about things he had no knowledge of. He decided to stop and listen to what story Hagrid was telling the little ballerinas this time.

"His eyes are black—not a shred of color anywhere! His nose is terribly crooked, so crooked it doesn't even resemble a nose!" Hagrid said, holding a rope in his hands while the members of the corps du ballet gasped in horror. "He is remarkably pale—so pale, his skin is translucent. He looks like death and smells like it too!" Another round of gasps from those silly girls followed as the oaf made a noose from the rope. He threw it around his neck, keeping his hand at the level of his eyes. "You must always be on your guard. Whenever you are in the shadows of Hogwarts, keep your hands at the level of your eyes so that he doesn't capture you with his magical lasso."

The girls began to clap as the Phantom snorted. The only one to hear him was Madame McGonagall, who was the only person in the opera (other than Kristin) who had direct contact with him. She had been standing off to the side of the stage, shaking her head at Hagrid's stories. She saw the Phantom and walked over to the stage master. "They who speak of things beyond their comprehension discover that keeping silent would've have been a better choice," she said, cryptically. She turned and shoo-ed her girls off to bed before turning back to the man. "Rubeus Hagrid, watch what you say! He's always listening, always watching. You don't want to make him your enemy."

Hagrid scoffed at the Ballet Mistress as she walked into the shadows. "Severus, play no attention to him," she spoke to the man hiding in the shadows. She was the only other person to know the name he had been given by the parents who had abandoned him upon seeing his face.

"He has no right to speak of me so."

"He likes the attention."

"Then he should find another way to grab it. Leave me alone," Severus said, before turning away.

"What of Kristin Wright? Count Black was quite disturbed when he returned and she was gone. The managers are also nervous."

"She is well, safe down with me," Severus replied, before turning to leave. He looked back to tell Madame McGonagall one more thing. "Not that I blame you, but your girls could have been much better." McGonagall nodded in agreement before returning to her bedroom. He slipped back down to his dungeons and checked on the still slumbering Kristin. Assured she was still with him, he walked over to his organ and began playing.

* * *

Kristin woke up later to a little music box with a snake on it playing a haunting lullaby. She still seemed in the same trance she was in the night before. Through the mist that clouded her mind, she tried to figure out where she was and what had brought her to this bed. She remembered mist, but that could've been in her mind. There was a dimly lit tunnel and a lake, she remembered. Or did she? And what of that mystery man—the one in the mask?

Kristin climbed out of the bed and saw that there was a beautiful green silk robe waiting for her use. She shrugged them on and left through the door directly in front of her. The first thing she saw was the lake with a gondola sitting on the shore. That confirmed that part of her journey to this underground lair. A haunting melody drew her down some steps into the main room of the lair, where an organ was. She remembered the organ and, stepping around it, found her mysterious masked man. "Who is in that mask?" she mused, stepping forward.

* * *

Severus was busy composing, deep in concentration, surrounded by his music. He didn't hear Kristin wake up or plod down one of the stone staircases that connected his living spaces together to form some semblance of a house. He was barely aware of her soft fingers grazing his mask, but was aware that they didn't feel as loving and caring as the night before. Before he could react, she had torn the mask of his face and he heard her gasp.

He turned violently to her, the force throwing her to the ground where she was choking back startled, frightened sobs. One of his gloved hands flew to his deformed side of his face. He was upset, angry, betrayed and saddened at Kristin's action. And he felt those feelings at himself because he looked like that. He knew they were both to blame—he was hideously ugly, forcing him into the mask that intrigued her to look underneath it. Well, he would make her regret it (if she didn't already) and imprint the lesson into her mind.

"Damn you!" he cried. "Did you really want to see _this_? You wanted to see what lies beneath the mask—you wanted to see this horrid face!" He watched as she sobbed into the ground and decided to change his tune.

"Oh, Kristin," Severus said softly. "It may frighten you now, but eventually you'll learn to see past this. Your fear can turn into love." By now, he too had tears falling down his face and breathing was becoming labored from holding back sobs. "Kristin…"

She sat up, wiping her face, and handed looked around. This confused Severus, especially when Kristin turned from him. He sat there, watching her bizarre behavior with worry. He was concerned that his face turned Kristin insane—he was always told that by…no, he wouldn't think of that place for now. She finally stopped her twisting and turned to him, extending her arm. In her hand was his mask—her version of the proverbial olive branch. He took it from her hand and placed it back on his face. "Come, I'll take you back. Those new idiots in charge of my opera will notice you're missing." With that, he took her hand and led her out of his lair.

* * *

A/N: Just one chapter this time, sorry guys! Unfortunately, this is being written slowly because of school work. I'm heading into finals before going home, so I can't guarantee the next update. Don't worry! I won't forget this. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers!

timespanned soul: Isn't it a cool combo? My friend thinks Lareoux should sue JK Rowling for plotline infringement. I think she's crazy.

Cerce: I thought it was quite obvious that Severus would be Erik, but that's just me and my crazy muse.

Well, Happy May! Here's hoping I'll survive finals and moving out…cheers! Mac


	6. Lupin's Collection of Letters

Chapter 4:

The same morning, Dumbledore sorted through the mail and through the new stories circulating that morning. The owl delivered his _Daily Prophet _right on schedule. He nearly ripped it out of the poor bird's beak. "Brilliant Opera Performance Plagued by Missing Divas!" the headline screamed.

* * *

Hogsmeade—The Hogwarts Opera House was the setting for a production of the opera "Hannibal." The show was already in trouble when rumors that Lady Narcissa Malfoy would not be performing the role of "Elissa" as intended. A young chorus member named Kristin Wright replaced La Cissa. What would normally be a recipe for disaster turned into a great performance, according to the Prophet critic (Turn to page 16 for the "Hannibal" review). Then disaster struck again.

The opera was a success for the new managers, Messieurs Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. The two made millions in the scrap cauldron business and bought the opera house as their newest venture when previous manager Alastor Moody resigned. Kristin Wright's performance was hailed by patrons as "delightful" and "angelic."

Miss Wright's voice also caught the attention of the new patron of the Opera. Count Sirius Black reportedly called on the new diva and invited her to dinner. Count Black, of course, is the heir to one of the wizarding world's largest fortune and most influential families. The Count went out front to ready his carriage but returned to find the new diva missing!

Police officers called in by the Count were baffled by the sudden disappearance. Rumors abound about the "Phantom of the Dungeons" calling the Opera House home. Perhaps this mysterious figure is behind the absences of both La Cissa and Miss Wright? The new managers should be investigating the matters. Tonight at the Opera House—if not yet cancelled due to lack of leading ladies—is a production of "Il Muto."

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet_

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled as he tossed the paper down onto his desk. He rubbed his hands together in glee. It was like this that an extremely concerned Lupin walked in to find. "What are you so gleeful about?" he asked.

"What are you so glum about?" his partner countered. "I just read the paper."

"So did I. Did you Skeeter's report? That woman lives on gossip!"

"Exactly."

"Dumbledore, my father may have respected you, but I think something is seriously wrong with you!"

Dumbledore tisked. "My dear Lupin, what are you so concerned about? This is now free publicity! Narcissa storming out caused young Kristin to take the stage and outshine La Cissa. And then Kristin herself disappeared! The newspapers are having a field day and putting out Opera House on everyone's lips!" Dumbledore walked over to his window and threw it open. He looked down and started to laugh, motioning Lupin over.

Lupin looked down to see people massing near the ticket booth. "Look at all the people!" Dumbledore exclaimed, grabbing the paper. "I told you this was our windfall! We'll have a full house! A FULL HOUSE!"

Lupin pulled his head back in and gave his colleague an annoyed look. "Sure, a windfall—another full house," he said. "But, my dear Dumbledore, you forget one teeny, tiny, small, miniscule fact."

"Oh? What?"

"WE DON'T HAVE A LEADING LADY!" Lupin roared. "We upset La Cissa so she isn't coming back to us with open arms. And we have no clue where Kristin is!"

Dumbledore scowled and contemplated his partner's words. He had to admit that Lupin was right, there was no leading lady—a must for "Il Muto." He had just said that there was a full house awaiting them, and they would have to either make a decision to open the ticket booth or to refund everyone that night. There was only one thing to do. "We need to figure out how to placate La Cissa so she will come back. Flowers or money—something!" Dumbledore said.

Lupin ran to the door and threw it open, ready to comply with Dumbledore's advice, when he bent down. There, on the floor, were two letters that appeared to be dropped there. One envelope bore his name; the other had Dumbledore's written on it. "Albus, we have letters. Here—here's yours."

Dumbledore took the envelope and broke the snake seal to pull out while Lupin began to read his:

* * *

"Dear Lupin,

"Congratulations on a wonderful performance! Kristin had a successful debut. Narcissa's sudden departure should be made more permanent—with Kristin, she is no longer needed now! Otherwise, the chorus was perfect but the dancing needs some improvement!"

Dumbledore shook his head as he read his:

"Dear Dumbledore,

"This is just a quick reminder. My salary is due. In fact, it's overdue but I let you off the hook since Moody just turned over the Opera House. But after last night's take, I cannot remain silent any longer. After all, you wouldn't want to set the precedent of making late payments for the start of our relationship, now do you? I cannot tolerate tardiness, just to warn you."

Lupin tossed his letter on to his desk while Dumbledore crumbled his up in disgust. "Who would dare to send such notes?" he asked. "Mine's signed O.G. Yours?"

"Same. Who could he be?" Lupin wondered, before sighing. "Opera Ghost. Remember what McGonagall said?"

"About that Phantom and his salary? I'm not giving into the demands of a raving lunatic!"

At that moment, the door burst open and Lupin, perfectly believing in a Phantom and thinking that it was he coming to make Dumbledore pay for insulting him, ducked behind his chair. Instead of an angry phantom, it was an upset Sirius. "My good gentlemen," the Count said, "could you tell me the meaning of this?"

Lupin emerged from behind his chair. "Meaning of what?" he asked. The Count shoved a piece of paper into Lupin's hand. "Oh, you've received one too?"

"What? Didn't you send it? One of you?"

"I believe you are mistaken. Remus, read it, please. See if it confirms what we already think."

Lupin nodded at Dumbledore's request and opened Sirius' letter. He thus began to read:

"Dear Sir,

"Do not fear for Miss Wright. She is under the good care of her Angel of Music. She does not need you getting in the way of her career. Do NOT contact her in any shape or form again.

"Signed, our friend the Opera Ghost—OG," Lupin said, tossing the note down on top of his. "Could today get any worse?"

And to prove the chaos theory true, the doors were thrown open by an enraged Narcissa Malfoy. She was then followed by cowering Fudge et al into the room. Lupin decided to move behind his chair while Sirius walked to the other side of the room, visibly afraid. Only Dumbledore worked up the courage to confront the angry diva. "Our diva has returned! It is so good to see you, my lady."

Narcissa didn't respond well to Dumbledore's tone. "You think I am going to return to you with open arms? You replaced ME with some chorus girl! And then, to add insult to injury, I receive this note from him!" She pointed to Sirius. "Your precious patron! I heard about you and that ballet mouse!"

Sirius, too outraged on the attack he was receiving to worry about the woman hexing him, stepped forward and grabbed the note. When Narcissa protested, he spat out, "I thought I sent it, right? I have the right to read it!

"Dear Madame:

"Your days at the Hogwarts Opera House are over. It is time to step down and hand over the prima donna crown to Kristin Wright. If you do not, the crown will be forcibly passed from you.

"I'd like to say this is from our friend, OG, but this note isn't signed. I guess in an effort to chase me out even more, he decided to make your prima donna think I am threatening her out of the opera. She complains, you dump me as patron, ban me from the House and I can never see Kristin again!"

Lupin moved around his desk because Narcissa wasn't quite as homicidal now as she was before. He leaned against it, picking up the other two letters while motioning for La Cissa's. "So, we know one thing. This Opera Ghost is very protective of Miss Wright. Or has a strong fixation on her, at least," he said.

"Hmm, all we've heard since taking over has been Kristin Wright. When will it stop?"

"Miss Wright has returned," McGonagall said, spooking all in the room with her mysterious appearance. "So sorry, the door was open. I though you two—as well as the Count—would like to know that."

Sirius pushed forward. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"I brought her to her apartment with the ballet corps. She needed to go home," McGonagall explained.

"She needed rest," Harmony said, popping out from behind her mother. "She was very tired."

La Cissa pushed the patron away from the McGonagall women. "Will she perform tonight? Will she sing?"

McGonagall didn't respond but looked past Narcissa to the managers. "I have a note for you," she said, holding up an envelope similar to the ones Lupin and Dumbledore received earlier in the day. She handed it off to Lupin, who seemed to be collecting the notes like one would collect rare coins.

He broke the seal, pulled out the note and began to become nervous as he read:

"Dear Sirs:

"I have left you specific instructions about my opera, which so far, you have ignored. This is your third chance—remember, three strikes and you are out. I have returned Miss Wright to you and I believe it is in your best interest to put her on tonight. You are scheduled to do "Il Muto," so Miss Wright can play the Countess while Narcissa can play the pageboy. Trust me, people will be eternally grateful for La Cissa's silence during the opera. And remember—I have yet to be paid! Send the money with the owl that will come tonight.

"Once again—it's our Opera Ghost!" Lupin exclaimed. "And he's still fixated on Kristin." He tossed down the letter.

When the small piece of paper hit the desk, all hell broke loose. "I've been replaced. The note was correct! My position, which I have worked hard to obtain, is being ripped from me and given to KRISTIN!" Narcissa ranted. "I will not go on in a silent role. Put the little ballet brat in the role—and I don't mean the Ghost's precious Kristin."

"Hey!" Harmony said, crossing her arms. "If I recall, the head ballerina has a different role in the opera. She is not meant to be the pageboy."

McGonagall at the same time was issuing a warning. "Do not cross the Angel. He has a dark side that the good sirs don't want to unleash upon them and this opera house. Moody complied—do the same!"

"Moody went insane!" Fudge said—the first words he said since coming into the room. "That's what he got for following the Phantom's orders!"

"This is all because of Kristin Wright! I say, we get rid of her," Narcissa suggested, crossing her arms. They all stared at her. "What? If that's the only way to stop this madness, then we get rid of her."

"That will just ferment the madness," Lupin sighed. "If we let Miss Wright go, the Phantom may become violent."

"The Phantom is not prone to violence," McGonagall said, but was drowned out by Count Black's outburst.

"No, I will not allow that!" Sirius whirled around to confront Dumbledore. "You even entertain the idea of firing Kristin, I will pull my support for this opera and put it in the opera that she goes to. I'm sure they'll love to have her as their prima donna. She has tons of fans—you'll be out of a few patrons. Do you really want that?"

"If she doesn't go, then I will!" Narcissa shouted after that. "How about that?"

"It would be a blessing," Harmony muttered, loud enough only for her mother to hear. McGonagall shot her daughter a look that was a mixture of humor and reprimand. Harmony scowled and remained back near the door. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Lupin realized they had to do damage control.

"La Cissa, please," Dumbledore pleaded as the prima donna continued to sputter and spurt. "Mr. Lupin and I don't take orders from a Phantom who can't even threaten us in person."

"Miss Wright will be playing the pageboy—the silent role—La Cissa will be our lead, the countess!" Lupin announced to the room.

Narcissa still wasn't happy. "Now, you are just trying to please me. Do you think this will work?"

"Prima Donna! Our lady of the stage! You can't disappoint your fans!"

"What fans?" Narcissaasked, opening a nearby window. Chants of "We want Kristin!" soon drifted up to the small, tense group. "I have lost my adoring public to that—that—BALLET RAT!"

"Would you mind NOT INSULTING MY GIRLS?" McGonagall yelled. She turned to the managers. "Perhaps it is better La Cissa refuses to sing. That way, the Phantom will be pleased."

"Hold up! I am not playing that phantom's game! I thought I made that clear?" Dumbledore asked as Lupin threw the notes into the fire place. "See. We are not participating in this ghoul's shenanigans. As we have announced it, the casting will stay. We will return to the status quo before this whole affair. That is, if the lady will oblige us."

La Cissa looked flattered. "Of course, I'll oblige you. You're right. We will have to return to the status crow—"

"Quo."

"—whatever. My public just needs to be reminded, that is all."

* * *

The small group left the office to begin preparing for the night. They didn't notice that the letters Remus tossed in a few minutes earlier never burned. In fact, a small chamber opened up and they were lifted out of the fire by a gloved hand. "So," Severus hissed as he sorted through each of his letters in his lair, "they've decided to ignore me?"

He fixed mask firmly on his face, drew his cloak on an readied for a night at the opera above his dark house. "If they are deaf to me, than I will have to speak louder," he sneered. "It is war."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long! College is over and I'm back at home with limited internet access. My dad is trying to get the house wireless, but we're having some difficulties with that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: You're absolutely right about the songs. I'm still trying to figure out how to re-do the chapter in "Beauty and the Potions Professor?" with "If I Can't Love Her" in it as well as take out "Big Spender" from "Le Cirque Boheme." No, I didn't name Kristin because of Christine, but it is eerie. Especially since she originally was supposed to end up with Sirius!

Cerzee: Aww, thanks. I'm blushing.

Aubreianna: Thank you. I try to be original as much as I can.

Wow: Okay, I admit they are similar. I'm just confused. What's your point?

Thanks again! Mac


	7. To Croak Figuratively or Not

Chapter 5:

That night was another full house. So full, the Count found himself without his own seat. Dumbledore and Lupin insisted that Sirius sit with them and the few reporters honored enough to be allowed into the managers' box. "No, that's fine. I'll just take a seat in Box Five," Sirius replied.

Lupin hesitant. "Do you think that's a…wise…decision, sir?" he asked, the Phantom's threats and warnings still hanging over the younger manager.

"I'm sure our dear phantom will understand that there are hardly any seats left," Sirius replied before parting the curtain and slipping into the box. Dumbledore and Lupin looked at the other, shook their heads and then walked back to their own box. No one saw the mysterious shadow slinking along the deserted corridor by Box 5 as the opera started. The figure moved the curtain back and saw the Count sitting there. The curtain was moved back, startling the Count in the box. He turned around to see who had startled the veil and saw no one. "Must've been the wind," he said to himself.

* * *

The curtain on stage rose and La Cissa took the stage to an adequate amount of applause. Kristin received much more, plus some grumblings when those familiar with the opera realized the newest star was in the silent role. La Cissa pushed on anyway, figuring that once the people were reminded of her talent, they would stop the grumbling. Harmony and two other opera members opened the opera, telling the audience that the pageboy (Kristin) had caught the lady's (Narcissa) eye, so the lady dressed the pageboy up as a maid so her husband would never know.

Fudge entered as the lord and told his wife he was leaving, but to the audience mentioned how attracted to the new maid (who he doesn't realize is a boy). He left amid applause as Narcissa began to sing about how much of a fool her husband was. However, she was cut off as the Phantom decided that now was the perfect time to voice his discontent. "Did I not leave specific instructions? Box five was supposed to be left for my personal use!" the voice echoed around the opera house.

The people began whispering amongst themselves and the old patrons immediately jumped to the Phantom of the Dungeons while the newer ones tried to rationalize the voice out. Kristin recognized the voice instantly and panicked. "I know that voice. It's him, he's here!" she said, more to herself. Harmony and Narcissa picked it up though. Harmony shot her friend a sympathetic look; La Cissa took out her frustrations on the young opera singer.

"You! You little frog! Toad! You are the silent role, so keep quiet!" Narcissa snapped at Kristin, her replacement.

The voice came back, angrier than before. "A toad? You dare admonish her? You, Madame, aren't even supposed to be on the stage. Perhaps your accusation is personal?"

"What? What type of mind games are those?" La Cissa asked Kristin, but the girl was shaking. Flitwick motioned to La Cissa o begin again, which she did. This time, when it came time for her to laugh operatically, she croaked. She tried to keep going, but every time she laughed, she croaked. Flitwick stopped and then started the music again amid the twitters of the audience. This time, the croaking occurred every time she opened her mouth. Now, the entire audience just continued to laugh. This caused La Cissa to croak more as she began to cry in humiliation.

The other new thing that accompanied La Cissa's croaking was the maniacal laughter. Kristin went paler than anyone on the stage thought possible. Before someone could go check on her, a collective gasp came from the mezzanine section as well as a few screams. As La Cissa's croaking and the laughter continued, the chandelier was swinging more and more violently. "The chandelier is going to come down!" one hysterical woman cried as the same time Narcissa collapsed to the stage in tears.

Fudge ran out onto the stage to comfort the diva as she cried she couldn't go on. Lupin and Dumbledore ran from their private box while Sirius kept his eyes trained on Kristin, whom Harmony was trying to calm down. Lupin and Dumbledore made it to the stage to calm the audience down. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. We will take a short break while Miss Kristin Wright prepares for the role of the Countess," Dumbledore announced, greeted by a spatter of applause.

"In the meantime," Lupin said, stepping in, "we will ask that our very talented ballet corps perform one of the opera's ballet. Maestro, is the ballet from Act III suitable?" Flitwick nodded as the managers left the stage. Once the orchestra and the ballerinas were ready, the music began. People settled down in their seats and put the preceding incident behind them.

* * *

However, it would be a night none soon would forget. Harmony was busy dancing with the other girls when she saw something odd. Shadows that looked like human figures were behind the sets. Crew members knew not to run where they would cast shadows so not to disturb the experience. These forms also looked like they were in the middle of a struggle. Harmony fell out of step with the other girls while watching the shadows fight, especially as a rope was whipped out by one. Madame McGonagall didn't reprimand her daughter since she too was mesmerized by the fight going on. Harmony danced closer and closer to the backdrop as the figure with the rope approached the other form, closing the gap.

Harmony pulled the backdrop down and the body of Hagrid came tumbling down, a rope around his neck. She screamed and back up, drawing everyone's attention to the dead chief of sets. Lupin and Dumbledore couldn't make it to the stage fast enough. People were screaming and rushing for the doors. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. It was an accident. Please," the managers pleaded.

* * *

Kristin raced to the stage and caught sight of the body. For a minute, Harmony and McGonagall thought she was going to be sick but she regained her strength. "Sirius?" she called. "Sirius!"

The count ran onto the stage. "Come with me," he said, extremely concerned about Kristin.

She shook her head. "No, to the roof. It's a lot safer there," Kristin said. With that, the couple ran for the door to the Opera House roof. Meanwhile, Harmony was giving a statement to the police inspector while the managers continued to calm down their employees and patrons. Only McGonagall stood separate from the chaos. She shook her head.

"Oh, Severus," she moaned, "what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but it's just to show you all I haven't forgotten. I now have the "Phantom" DVD, so that should help somewhat. Thanks to all my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: Yes, I have seen the movie. However, I'm focusing more on the musical version than the movie one for this fic. After all, Severus fell asleep listening to the Original London Cast, not the movie soundtrack.

cerzee: Thank you. I enjoyed the book as well and always refer to the Phantom as Erik, of course. I took a friend to see the movie and she was confused whenever I said "Erik" since she hadn't read the book.

clara200: Thanks!

Anyway, for those also reading the EL trilogy, EL3 should be updated either later today or tomorrow. I like to do massive updates now since transferring chapters is now a rather menial task just to upload it. Mac


	8. License to Squee or Throw Things

Chapter 6:

Kristin and Sirius burst out onto the snow covered roof. She was in the Countess' costume and Sirius threw his cloak over her bare shoulders. "Why are we up here?" Sirius asked, holding Kristin close.

"We can't go back down! It's too dangerous! He's angry!" Kristin was hysterical. She began walked around the roof in an agitated manner. What Sirius didn't realize was notes the managers, La Cissa and Sirius had received from the Phantom of the Dungeons. When the voice came out reinforcing the messages of those notes, Kristin recognized the voice as the one of her Angel of Music. She was now trying to reconcile her talented Angel with the murdering Phantom and it was not a leap she wanted to make.

When she did make that leap and recalled the faraway memory of that morning, she came to a sickening conclusion. Ignoring Sirius' attempts to calm her down, Kristin shook him off as she spun around. "The Phantom of the Dungeons will kill again!" she declared, startling Sirius.

"What?" he asked, then shook his head. "The Phantom of the Dungeons? Kristin, you are smart enough to know that he is merely a myth. A legend. The Phantom of the Dungeons doesn't exist."

This caught Kristin's attention immediately. Sirius was claiming the Phantom, her Angel, didn't exist. He couldn't say that since she had seen him with her own eyes. "Sirius, I've seen the Phantom," she said. "He's my Angel of Music. He took me down to his dark world last night, that's where I was." Sirius looked at her in disbelief and was shaking his head. She grabbed his arm. "Sirius, you have to believe me! I've seen him! The legends? They pale in comparison when you really see him. It was horrible, Sirius. It was hardly a face. I don't know how I'll ever forget it."

Sirius was trying to grasp what his lover was trying to tell him but she couldn't have been with a murderer last night! He couldn't bring himself to believe it and decided upon one good solution. "It was a dream," he said, holding her.

But she pushed away. "A dream? But his voice, Sirius, his voice…all there was that night was music. Beautiful music surrounded me and it felt…it felt wonderful. His voice was beautiful, it more than made up for his physical ugliness."

"It was a dream," Sirius repeated, firmer. "Just a dream."

"Just a dream? You can't dream music that beautiful. Or such a tormented soul. I could see it in his eyes," Kristin repeated, hugging herself.

"Kristin," Sirius said, encircling her from behind. He rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Kristin," a different voice echoed, only very softly. This time caused Kristin to spin around, eyes wide open. She clutched Sirius' shirt in fear as he continued to soothe her. Her eyes searched for the source of the voice.

Sirius began to stroke her hair in hopes of calming down. He decided that now was as good a time as any to openly declare his love to her. "Stop these dark thoughts, your head should only be filled with light and good," he whispered. Kristin pulled away, wiping her tears. Sirius decided to continue. "Don't you worry; I'm right here beside you."

Kristin smiled as she realized what was happening, what Sirius was saying to her. "Tell me that you'll love me every minute of every day of every week of every month of every year of our lives," she said, wrapped up in the moment. "Please say that you'll be the one to dispel the darkness and put the light in my head. Just, say with me all the time. Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you. Nothing will keep me from your side," Sirius vowed. He grabbed her hands and brought her closer. "We will be together. Forever."

"That's all I want," she replied. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"It's all I want as well," Sirius told her. He started to gently rock her as snow slowly fell to the roof, covering both of them with a soft coat of white. The two separated and looked up, watching the flurries come twirling down. Sirius tilted his head back down to watch Kristin as she let the snow fall on her face. He pushed a loose piece of her hair off her shoulder, knocking her out of her daydream. She smiled and he leaned down, kissing her.

After a few minutes, they pulled away. Kristin blinked in shock for a few seconds before beginning to laugh. She threw herself into Sirius' arms and he spun her around, laughing with her. "Always?" she asked, smiling.

"Always," he replied, kissing her again.

Kristin's smile became wider before she realized something important. "The opera! They must be ready to start again and are probably wondering what happened to me. Wait for me, please?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kristin sat there, thinking of something. "Your white horses…have them ready. The managers will only be able to have this performance tonight before having to make some needed repairs. With everyone, it should be a week. Take me to your mansion, we'll spend the time together. You'll be my guardian angel."

"And I always will be, Kristin," Sirius said, kissing her on her forehead. The two grabbed hands and ran back into the opera house.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, they had been watched during their proclamations of love and devotion. Both had been wrapped up in the other and not noticed a mysterious shadow lurking around some of the statues that decorated the opera house's acclaimed roof. Luckily for the shadow, only paintings talked in their world—not statues. The shadow stepped out into the light as the door shut behind Sirius and Kristin.

Severus lost his grip on the rose he held. It fell to the snow covered roof, the red of the petals and green of the ribbon standing out against the pure whiteness. He pulled his cloak over his masked side as he continued staring at the door. She ran to him, the pretty boy, the rich idiot. She was leaving his domain for the mansion of said pretty boy. Hagrid's death was unplanned—the giant oaf merely got in the Phantom's way one last (fatal) time—but provided a new prospect for Severus. Using the lasso and then staging it as a hanging caused some damage to the backstage area. The managers, morons though they were, would know they would have to suffer the losses and close the opera house to repair the damages. Severus started to plan to take Kristin after the show, bring her back to his lair, fill her days and nights with music, all with the hope she would come around and return his love for her.

But now she had arranged to run off with the fop. She had chosen physical beauty over the beauty of his music. Severus realized he now had to take desperate steps to win Kristin's love and guide her to see the beauty underneath the mask. She just had to love him, it was only right. He taught her to sing. If it weren't for him, she would still be waving some laurel behind Carlotta during the prime years of her career. Of course, that Count also wouldn't have noticed her and Kristin would be in Severus' arms right now. The Phantom felt the rage boil it up and he picked the rose he had previously dropped. He snapped it in half and tossed it off the roof.

Severus returned back to the roof door. The music from the performance below came wafting up to him. He could hear the applause for Kristin, the girl who was about to betray him and break his heart. "You will regret not following every command the Phantom gave you," he swore. "You will regret it."

* * *

The Phantom swept off the roof and a half hour later, the curtain fell on "Il Muto." The cast lined up to take their final bows, all still shaken from Narcissa's croaking and Hagrid's unfortunate death. Kristin stood in between Fudge and Chloe, the ballerina Minerva put in to fill the vacant role of the pageboy. Sirius had moved to the manager's box, now closer to the stage and to the nearest exit. After all, he and Kristin wanted to make a quick departure. She was going to change, inform McGonagall of her plans and then bust loose.

The applause was great and the audience demanded many bows. The cast slowly left the stage before only Fudge and Kristin remained on stage, to more applause and chants. "Kristin! Kristin! Kristin!" they chanted, so Fudge left the stage. Now, Kristin remained on stage. The audience rose to their feet and kept clapping, some starting to scream.

Above the noise caused by the happy patrons of the opera, a haunting and bone-chilling sound came from the rafters. It was a cold laughter, and as it increased, the chandelier began to shake. Shake with more ferocity than when La Cissa was croaking. It shook as the laughter became louder and sounded like it was coming from all around. People were screaming in terror again and pointing, while Kristin remained frozen to the ground. Minerva and Harmony stood in the wings, begging the soprano to walked off the stage. She didn't; she remained rooted to her spot, seeming mesmerized by the swinging chandelier. "Kristin," McGonagall pleaded, "please come over here. I feel it will be safer." Harmony could only shake her head.

The chandelier was swinging harder now and people were afraid the chain holding it up would break, sending the chandelier crashing down to the audience. People in the rows directly underneath the fixture began to move away, out to the aisles. Surrounding rows also began to empty out as people began to fear exactly how far the chandelier would spread out once on the ground and in pieces. Kristin watched as the swinging continued. She squinted as a figure dressed in a black tuxedo, black cape and green mask emerged. He tossed down a rose stem, it seemingly landed at her feet. She looked down to see the thorns glistening in the stage lights. She looked back up in time to see the man—her Angel—move his hands and the chandelier come crashing down—towards her. Fear kept her rooted the spot as the giant fixture fast approached her. "KRISTIN!" Sirius, Harmony and McGonagall yelled.

The Count leapt from the box to the stage and pushed Kristin down, the momentum propelling them to the wings. They both stopped at Minerva's feet, safe and sound. The ballet mistress helped the two up just as the chadelier hit the stage. The lights were cut out in the main body of the opera, but all patrons pulled out their wands to see. The damage looked extensive and Hogwarts was going to have to close for awhile. Patrons were ushered out as Dumbledore and Lupin talked with inspectors. "You're lucky that thing didn't cause a fire," the wizard said, quill taking all the damages.

Sirius still held Kristin. "Go change. I'm glad we planned our getaway," he said, hugging her. She didn't return it, still shook from her near death experience at the hands of her own Angel of Music. Harmony took her friend back to her room.

"That's what took you two so long on the roof?" Minerva asked the Count.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. And the funny thing is, it was all her idea," he replied. "The thought of us staying together for a little bit hadn't even crossed my mind. Looks like I'll have to help her through this."

"Yes, but I know you can make her better," Minerva said. Sirius nodded and bid farewell to go fetch Kristin. McGonagall walked behind the stage to one of the entrances to Severus' lair that was known to her. She stood there. "Sirius will help Kristin, but who will help you, Severus? Would you let them help you?"

* * *

A/N: As stated before in ELIII, I'm off on vacation tomorrow until the beginning of August. I'm trying to enjoy reading the sixth book and not suck it up at once, but I have a feeling I'll definitely be done with it by the time I get back. Not that it matters since this story is AU from the get-go (come on, Sirius is still alive). On to my wonderful reviewers…

SarahtheBardess: As I said, I'm following the musical version. The movie moved the chandelier scene, it's supposed to come after Erik (the Phantom) overhears Raoul and Christine on the roof and closes out the first act of the play. And the musical Phantom is more magical than the movie Phantom, which will be relevant when I write the graveyard scene. And of course I'm going to put Severus through hell…even as a diehard Erik/Christine fan, I still have to stick to the ending. Or else it won't be a nightmare.

cerzee: I loved the book version; I already said I prefer to call "The Phantom" Erik. But Severus is listening to the musical and I'm going to stay close to that. However, I may mention some things only mentioned in the book so keep your eyes out. After all, I did write that dear Professor Snape had read the book.

Padme Snivvey: There's nothing wrong about being an obsessive phan. Or threatening anyone with a spork. They're useless tools and…I think I just figured out why all Geeklove fans refer to Sophia with that name…cool.

If anyone has any clue as to what I am talking about in Padme Snivvey's answer, bonus cookies to you! So, here's until August. And if there are any flamers…I'll be moving around so good luck finding me! Mac


	9. Paper Faces on Parade

Chapter 7:

The repairs on the Hogwarts Opera House took longer than expected since muggle papers heard about the death of Hagrid along with the chandelier crash. They were now flocking to Hogsmeade and the usually quick magical reconstruction became a slow, non-magical process. The people of the town wanted to get these intruders out and resume their way of life, but the buzz took a long time. Especially since these visitors gave the drunks new audiences to regale about the Phantom of the Opera.

In the meanwhile, Sirius had taken Kristin back to his mansion for some much need rest, relaxation and quiet time to get re-acquainted with each other. The two spent their time together and fell more deeply in love. One night, Sirius proposed and she accepted. Any and all thoughts of her angel and his twisted alter-ego known as the mysterious Phantom of the Dungeons were gone from her mind as she let the sun shine on her face. "If I didn't love the music so much, there are days I wonder if I want to return to the darkness and just remain out here. With you," she once said, smiling at Sirius. He merely smiled at his fiancée and kissed her hand.

Severus remained holed away in his lair, with only the occasional visits from McGonagall interrupting his dark, monotonous life. She brought him food and made sure he ate it. In between the meals, Severus sat at his organ, composing his own opera. If people weren't going to see past the mask on their own, he would use his musical genius to help them. And, of course, help further Kristin's career in the meantime. She could sing the role, but was still going to need his guidance. It was the perfect way to bring her back to him and away from that stupid Count.

* * *

One day, he didn't hear the familiar sounds of the workmen fixing the Opera House. Rather, he heard the more familiar sounds of the Opera backstage crews running around, preparing. Hogwarts was repaired and apparently a new production was starting soon! He decided to go see if any of the performers were back yet, especially his Kristin. Severus first checked on the ballerina corps to find that there was no one, meaning that the other performers weren't back either. He knew without checking that Kristin was still with her beloved Count. But all this movement meant something, and he was going to find out. After all, he was the Phantom of the Dungeons.

The managers liked to think that the Phantom only believed that he had complete control of the Opera House. It made them feel comfortable, more secure, and more important even. But the truth of the matter was that Severus had lived in Hogwarts so long and no one knew he had a hand in rebuilding the castle during major remodeling shortly after he arrived. Severus had not only designed his lair to his perfection, he created more tunnels than the ones McGonagall was aware of. Including one very convenient passageway that led to a vent in the managers' office. And now, he was going to use it and learn how to adjust his plan to regain Kristin's love.

He slowly approached the bent and lay across the pipe, secretly enchanting his wand to maximize the voices in the room for his purpose only. He was surprised to see that Lupin and Dumbledore were not alone. Also present were Flitwick and McGonagall to discuss things now that the Opera House should be opening relatively soon. "So, what's the next opera, Mr. Lupin?"

The two managers looked at each other and Lupin finally answered. "Er—I don't know. We're still thinking about the new season."

"What? Mr. Dumbledore can this be true?"

"I'm afraid it is Mr. Flitwick," the older manager replied.

McGonagall's voice cut through. "Perhaps Flitwick could provide you a list with some of the operas we have done in the past and could be re-used."

"Oh , yes, of course. Whenever," Flitwick replied. "Anyway, so why did you call us here?"

"Ah, yes! Remus, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Considering it is your idea and I don't really think we have enough money to do so, you do it, Albus."

"Ah, thank you!" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have decided that we will celebrate the reopening of Hogwarts in grand style. We will host a masquerade ball!"

"A masquerade!" McGonagall and Flitwick exclaimed. But then they separated on opinion.

Flitwick: How wonderful! I have to go home and plan what I'm going to wear. What music are we going to play? Oh dear."

McGonagall: "Do you think it wise? I think we should listen to Mr. Lupin. We just had to pay for the rebuilding and the new chandelier. Shouldn't we be watching our expenses?"

"Nonsense, Minerva, the Count has already agreed to help with any and all expenses. He believes the idea is marvelous," Dumbledore said. Severus felt the rage boil up inside of him at the mention of the pretty boy's name. "He told us to leave the bill to him and to open the opera in grand style."

"Who will attend?" McGonagall asked.

Lupin responded. "Everyone involved with the Opera House, of course. Maybe a few performances from La Cissa and of course Miss Wright. Maybe even a short ballet performance?"

McGonagall's voice took on a suspicious air. "You are hoping to pull in some more patrons, don't you? At this masquerade. What? Count Sirius Black too little for you?"

"No, no, Madame," Dumbledore stepped in. "The Count has been more than generous to us."

"We just don't want to keep intruding on his finances," Lupin explained. "Especially now that he has to plan his wedding to Kristin. We just want to lighten his burden."

"Of course, sir," McGonagall explained.

"Miss Wright and the Count are engaged? How come I wasn't told?" Flitwick demanded, quite incensed. And he wasn't alone. Up in the vents, Severus was seething. This was a new, rather large roadblock in his ultimate plan. But he continued to listen as McGonagall continued.

"It is done in secret. You can just imagine the rumors if everyone knew the newest opera star was engaged to the Hogwarts patron."

"Not to mention that our Phantom is completely enthralled with Miss Wright," Lupin interjected.

"Are you still receiving notes from him?" Flitwick asked.

Severus heard the two managers breath sighs of relief. He chuckled. "Luckily, no. We think he's moved on…left us alone. Another reason to celebrate, no?" Dumbledore said. "Now, we should get to planning."

"Of course," Flitwick said. "And if you want that list, I'll have it ready for you. Mr. Dumbledore, you and Mr. Lupin can announce the first opera at the masquerade."

"Splendid idea!" Dumbledore said.

"It'll certainly help in the patron gathering," McGonagall encouraged.

Lupin interjected here. "But perhaps we can gain new ones if we also use new operas? Garner interest in the younger generation of opera goers. Some with large inheritances."

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Severus, though, had heard enough. If what he heard was true, this masquerade would help his plan. He was almost done with his opera and could introduce it to the managers than, before they announce their real first opera. He would be able to lure Kristin back and prove to the managers nothing was removing him from the Opera House. Nothing.

* * *

Two weeks later, fireworks were shot off behind Hogwarts, illuminating the town and castle in bright colors. Carriages drawn by the mystical thestrals (which now many patrons could see) pulled up in front of the castle. Patron after patron, performer after performer, excited ballerina after excited ballerina, stagehand after stagehand, all poured from these carriages in brightly colored outfits and various masks. Scary monsters, mythical creatures, fairy princes and princess, knights and their ladies all in many colored masks greeted each other before entering into the Opera House. They were greeted by magnificent decorations and grand orchestrations, to which many were already dancing. There were few who permanently stationed themselves by the seemingly never-ending food tables. Of course, all were walking in and out of the main body to view the new chandelier.

People twirled around the main ballroom, laughing and talking. Many men had chosen to come as a walking corpses dressed in tuxedos with green masks—the legendary Phantom of the Dungeons who caused so much damage months earlier. In between dancers, Dumbledore and Lupin escorted the McGonagall women—Minerva holding onto Alubs, Remus attached to Harmony. Behind them came La Cissa and Fudge, who were waving to their fans. They, along with the managers, soaked up the attention as they all waved to Flitwick, perched high up with the musicians. Both Dumbledore and Lupin, thinking they were the only ones with the idea, were dressed as their number one pest—the Phantom of the Dungeons. Minerva and Harmony were dressed as ancient Greek muses with white, feathery masks while Fudge and Narcissa had just wrapped themselves in sheets of gold with matching gold masks. Flitwick was dressed as a bird.

"Isn't this the grandest thing you have ever been to?" Harmony asked in an excited tone. Lupin only smiled as he patted her hands. "So many people are here tonight. I can't take it all in at once!"

"And they're all watching us!" Narcissa said, reveling in the spotlight as patron after patron acknowledged her and Fudge. The leading tenor was also in his own seventh heaven.

"And the chandelier," Dumbledore added with glee.

McGonagall joined in. "And it has been peaceful."

"No more notes!" Lupin exclaimed. "No more ghost!" They reached the champagne and glasses were passed out. Dumbledore raised his glass.

"A toast. To all who are here. For peace, happiness and success! What a promise!"

"What a masquerade!" McGonagall answered as everyone drank.

* * *

Kristin walked into the building wearing a grand pink dress, a pink mask and a jeweled crown. She twirled around inside, drinking in the beauty and grandeur of the Opera House. Sirius grabbed her from behind and began twirling her around on the dance floor. She laughed and let him hold her close. They pulled away from the crowd while he got them glasses of wine. She fiddled with her engagement ring, worn on a chain around her neck. Sirius came back and handed her a glass. "I can't believe we're engaged. Even if it is a secret," she said.

"But why? Engagements are something to be happy about, not afraid of," Sirius said.

"I'm not afraid," Kristin said, suddenly defensive.

Sirius sighed. "Then why can't we tell anyone?" he asked.

Kristin grabbed his arms. "Please," she pleaded. "Please, let's not fight. Just…just play along. You'll understand later."

"Alright," Sirius replied, holding her close. "Alright."

"Thank you," she whispered. She straightened up and placed her mask on, mood suddenly brightened. "I'm going back out and continue dancing. You coming?"

"No, go ahead. I want to talk to Dumbledore and Lupin first," he said, kissing her forehead. He walked over as Kristin returned to the dance floor.

Kristin enjoyed being twirled around, until nearly all her dance partners started to look like the Phantom. She was twirled from one Phantom to the next, each one looking more and more demented than the next. Each one forcing the memories of her tortured angel to the surface of her mind. She tried to close her eyes but found she couldn't stop, even as the background became a mixed blur. Eventually, Sirius came to rescue her. He grew concerned watching her get twirled around the dance floor by all those phantom impersonators. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Sirius' comforting embrace.

* * *

The masquerade continued as everyone grew rather drunk and merry. However, a loud crash startled the party as a flash of red smoke clouded the grand staircase. Everyone looked up as the smoke died down to see a tall man dressed in a fully red outfit and a skull like face. "It's the Masque of Red Death, like that horror story," someone muttered. Kristin, however, recognized his immediately and clutched Sirius tighter. The Red Death slowly walked down the stairs and specifically addressed the managers.

"Fondest greetings to you all," he said, still pointedly looking at Dumbledore and Lupin. "I'm sure you thought me gone? Dead? No, sirs, I am quite alive. And I've brought you your newest opera—Don Juan Triumphant. I have left some instructions to make sure this opera is done to my perfection. Follow them or you will find that the chandelier isn't the only disaster I can mastermind."

The people remained frozen in their spots as the Phantom handed the libretto to Dumbledore. He walked back through them, waiting for someone to try anything. He was ready. Then Severus spotted Kristin, leaning against Sirius, fear in her eyes. He wanted to rush her but kept his cool. He needed to so that his plan would work and that fear would be replaced with love and admiration. He slowly walked over to her which drew her closer. They met and the look in her eyes had changed. It was the same blind devotion she used to have, before that count came into their lives. She smiled but he was drawn to her neck. There sat a beautiful and expensive diamond on a silver band. He then remembered the secret engagement and angrily pulled off her necklace. It broke his trance over her, but at that point, all he could snarl was, "The only chains you wear are mine. I haven't released you." With that, he disappeared as Sirius finally reached Kristin and pulled her away.

* * *

A/N: Those who read ELIII know that I'm back from one…interesting…vacation. Let's just say I don't do well in heat and in cars. But here you go, a new chapter for Phantom of the Dungeons! So, thanks to my reviewers:

SarahtheBardess: Well, we can't use actual lyrics (grumbles under breath) or else I might've used the actual song since it is a really good love ballad. The chandelier thing is that Erik realizes he's losing Christine and since he's only know fear his entire life, he's trying to scare her back to him…if that makes any sense. Yeah, that's Severus through and through.

cerzee: I will be throwing something from the book when McGonagall tells Sirius Severus' story next chapter, so look out. I'm glad the story is growing on you. I hate the real ending too, but I'm looking forward to writing the epilogue where everything turns out okay for Severus.


	10. A History Lesson and a Plan

Chapter 8:

After the ball, Sirius helped a hysterical Kristin back to her room in the opera. Harmony took over for the rest of the night. Sirius wanted answers and knew where to get them. He needed to speak to the only other person who had regular contact with this Phantom. Sirius raced through the dorms until he found McGonagall's room. "Madame McGonagall! Please, I need to talk to you."

The door opened a crack and McGonagall peaked out. Upon seeing the Count Black, she opened the door wider. "Come in, sir," she said. Sirius did and McGonagall motioned for him to take a seat. "Would you like some tea, sir?" she asked, taking a boiling tea pot off the fire in her room's fireplace. Sirius politely declined and she poured herself some tea. She took a seat across from Sirius, blowing on the hot beverage. "What, may I ask, brings you here?"

"Madame, I think you know why I'm here," Sirius said. McGonagall shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Madame, you are the only one besides my fiancée who the Phantom communicates regularly with. Please help me. I have to understand what I'm up against."

"Who," McGonagall corrected. "He is human, Sirius, he is one of us."

"He's not only a composer, but a wizard like us?"

"A wizard? Yes. A composer? Yes. But he is so much more, sir," McGonagall said. She was now standing up, pacing her room, tea still in hand. "He's an architect, sir, he helped make Hogwarts the way it is. You should go see pictures of this castle before Severus came in, back when I was studying to be a ballerina."

"Severus?" Sirius asked. "This Phantom has an actual name?"

"Sir, do I need to remind you that he is human. He had parents, whose only kindness towards their children was naming him. They abandoned him because of his deformity. They sold him to a traveling circus, a roving band of gypsies. They traveled all over and Severus taught himself everywhere he went. He's a published poet, he's written articles published in different papers around the world. He can speak many, many languages. He's a genius, sir, a genius."

"But how does a sideshow in a gypsy camp end up here at the Hogwarts Opera House?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall sighed. "He was treated horrible in the gypsy camp, from what I could tell. They showed off his deformity for paying customers. One such customer was an Indian princess, who was impressed with a model palace the young Severus was building from scrap wood in the camp. She bought his freedom and had him design a palace. There's a rumor that she was sadistic and he designed a torture chamber for her. He won't confirm or deny the story. Once that was done, he asked her permission for her to return to England. She granted it."

Sirius was confused. "He told you all of this?"

"No," McGonagall confessed. "Severus is a very private man, for very obvious reasons. I found out his story from an inspector from Persia. There was some suspicion about a strange death, a worker who had helped built the palace and started the torture chamber rumor. But nothing could really be proven. We meet when he suspected Severus had moved in to the opera house. I was already a ballerina, engaged to a stagehand. The manager at the time, Dippet, wanted to expand the opera and give it a new look. Severus helped, albeit as a shadow. That's how we met. No one, not my husband and for a long time, my daughter, knew that I had befriended him and that I took care of him.

"Then Richard came to be the opera's first violin. That's when Severus first saw Kristin, but he didn't pay her any mind. Richard wanted her to be in the opera company, but I knew she had no hope for a career in a ballet. She tripped over everything, as you must remember. Then her father died and I took her in. I heard her sing and knew that's where her future was. That's when Severus heard her. He started to teach her, but grew more obsessive as she grew older. Please, understand that he hasn't known proper love. He knows nothing else, sir."

McGonagall sat down, placing down her cold tea on the table between her and Sirius. The Count sighed and leaned back. "But my dear McGonagall," he said, "that's where the trouble lies. His inability to love makes him evil. Good night." With that, Sirius left the room.

"He's not evil. Just misunderstood," McGonagall murmured to the noble's retreating back.

* * *

The day after the masquerade, the managers were sitting in their office, nursing hangovers from hell. They didn't speak, just angrily pushed papers around on their desks. The libretto of "Don Juan Triumphant" sat on Lupin's desk and he began to read it out of curiosity. Now, Remus Lupin would be the first to admit that he knew hardly anything about music. But even he could tell this wasn't the greatest opera ever written. He remembered running into the Count Black late last night (or maybe it was early this morning?). Sirius said that their Phantom was a "genius." Lupin, as of that minute, doubted that greatly.

"Here, Dumbledore," Lupin said, tossing the libretto to his fellow manager. "Read it. Tell me that is not the most awful thing you have ever read."

Dumbledore flipped through the book. "Oh, I try to look for the best. But even I have to admit, this is pretty bad."

"Pretty bad? You're being kind. It is downright awful. We can't produce this—the people will walk out. We'll lose patrons!"

"But we can't afford another chandelier! Or to replace anything else!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he sorted through the papers on the desk. His stomach dropped when a familiar seal graced two letters. "It has started again," he said, tossing Lupin his letter.

"Dear Lupin," Remus started. "In regards to my opera, you need to replace on of the bassoons. The man simply should not be allowed to play—he's completely tone deaf. Get someone professional!"

Dumbledore opened his letter. "Dear Dumbledore," he began and then sighed. "My opera—I'm afraid to say that your chorus needs to be remade. Have Flitwick do some actual work and listen to them, find those who can sing properly. Tell him to do it carefully—I have already given a smaller role to someone well deserving."

Dumbledore hadn't the time to start mocking the Phantom's latest attempt to insert himself into their opera when the door burst open. Lupin immediately ducked behind his desk as a very, very angry Narcissa stormed in, followed by the equally upset Fudge. Their entourage blocked most of the door, dashing Dumbledore's chances of escaping. "Remus, you bloody coward," he whispered before turning his attention to the fuming prima donna. "Madame! What a pleasant surprise!"

Narcissa, however, did not find the situation pleasant and told Dumbledore off promptly. "Pleasant? No, it is an outrageous day! I have been insulted—have you seen the size of my part in this Merlin-forsaken opera? It is so small, it's nonexistent practically! I am the diva, not a chorus girl," Narcissa ranted. Suddenly, the Phantom's notes started to make sense to the managers.

"La Cissa, please, we have no control over this opera," Dumbledore explained softly. "If it were up to us, you would have the main part."

"If it were up to us, the opera would not be done at all," Remus snapped back. He turned to Fudge. "Good sir, what is your problem?"

"The same as yours, Lupin. This opera is trash! There are better—what do you call them, sweetie?"

"Call what, darling?" La Cissa replied, curtly.

"Those other shows that include music but you think they are just opera wannabes?"

"Those musical theatre productions?"

"Yes, those," Fudge said. "I have seen better musical productions than this opera. And that is saying a lot."

"I actually liked some of those musicals," Remus replied before turning on Dumbledore. "I wanted to back those. But no, you said it would be better for us in society if we managed an opera house. Of course, we get an opera house with a controlling phantom. If we had done what I wanted, we wouldn't have this problem, Albus."

"Remus, SHUT UP!" Dumbledore yelled as Sirius escorted Kristin into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She began to twist nervously.

Narcissa broke the silence first. "Ah, here's our prima donna," she said, sarcastically. Kristin looked confused until Dumbledore spoke up.

"The Phantom has selected you to be the leading lady in his opera."

Narcissa laughed hollowly. "Kristin Wright will never be able to sing this. I can barely sing this, and we all know how spectacular my voice is."

"La Cissa, please," Remus pleaded, suddenly remembering that the Phantom was everywhere in Hogwarts.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "So, you are going to do this?"

"We have no choice in the matter, sir. I wish we did."

Narcissa, however, was not done attacking Kristin. "This is all her doing. Watch out, Count, she's a sneaky little one. She's tricked the Phantom into encouraging her career and ruining mine. She is the one behind this, not the Phantom!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kristin exploded. For all the time the people in the room had known her, they had never seen the young opera singer enraged. Now, she was breathing heavily and glaring at Narcissa. "I should hex you right on the spot."

"Go ahead. Try. But I'm not blind to who you are."

"Obviously you are. You want to be the lead, fine, be the lead. I don't care. I don't want to do this opera," Kristin said. Immediately the managers jumped down her throat.

"Kristin, you can't," Lupin said. "You just can't."

"It's your decision," Dumbledore encouraged before doing a one-eighty. "But you should reconsider. You are desperately needed."

"Don't you see?" Kristin pleaded. "I can't do it. I simply can't." Sirius encircled her and began rocking her slowly.

"I have a note," McGonagall said, disturbing everyone in the room. Once they got their wits, several people lunged for it at the same time. She held it higher. "I will read it, thank you very much. My fond greetings to all present, I have some more pointers before rehearsals begin on my opera.

"Narcissa needs acting lessons. Desperately. Her role, tiny as it may be, calls for more than her usual prancing in fine clothing about the stage. Fudge needs to lose some weight and improve his voice. It won't do for our Don Juan to be so weak, nor can that weight be healthy for Fudge. And as for my managers, please learn to keep yourselves out of the operas and focus on the administration instead. Now for Miss Kristin Wright…our leading lady. She is more talented now than La Cissa ever was, but if she wants to surpass herself, she needs help. If she will just come back to me, I can help her. After all, I am her teacher.

"Your obedient, et cetera," McGonagall ended. There was a moment of silence before Sirius took center stage.

"Don't you see?" he asked. "This is our chance! We have the opportunity to end this Phantom's reign of terror over us. We turn the tables on him and use his opera to catch him. If Kristin sings, he will most certainly be there—in box five."

"You may be onto something," Lupin said. "We ask the ministry for extra Auror protection, ward the doors, and when the opera's over—so is he!"

"Impossible," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore responded. "No, it'll work. Everything will change in our favor!"

"You are all fools! Nothing will change!"

"Are you with us or against?" Sirius asked.

"Sir, I do not wish you harm, but remember—we have seen him kill!" McGonagall said, bringing up memories of Hagrid's untimely demise. Narcissa was still blaming Kristin, joined now by Fudge. Sirius and the managers were still going on about their plot to bring the Phantom's downfall while McGonagall cautioned them against it. Meanwhile, all the noise was circling faster around Kristin, growing louder and louder as she kept hearing Severus' message to her. Finally, she threw her hands over her ears and yelled.

"Will you all SHUT UP before I LOSE MY MIND!" The noise stopped and Kristin turned to her fiancé. "Sirius, I'm scared. I can't do this, you can't make me do this. McGonagall's right, your plans will fail. He's already using his opera as bait—for me! If I perform, I won't ever see you again. He'll always be there. He's there, the Phantom of the Dungeons, inside my head."

Everyone stared at Kristin's admission. Only Narcissa spoke the words many were thinking. "She's a loon."

Sirius shot the prima donna a look before turning to his love. "You said yourself he is nothing to fear. He's human, like us. And until he's six feet under, we won't find peace."

"I'm torn," Kristin said. "What should I do? Should I betray my angel, the man who made me who I am today? But lately, he's not an angel, he's a demon. He kills, he torments, he threatens and he delights in such. If I do this, Merlin, what fate do I face in this opera?"

"Kristin, I love you and don't forget it. But everything—everything, Kristin—is in your hands now," Sirius responded. Kristin slowly backed up and ran from the room, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't," was heard as she fleeted. "I just can't."

Sirius shook his head as her form disappeared. McGonagall pushed past him and ran after her. He turned his face upwards. "You wanted war, Phantom, well then you shall have it!"

* * *

And somewhere, up in the ceiling, Severus smiled. He watched Kristin run crying and as much as he longed to comfort her, he needed to stay behind. "Yes," he replied to Sirius' unhearing ears. "It is war. And it looks like I'm winning."

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, unlike the EL trilogy, this one is being written one chapter and then I post it. I'm back at college, meaning the work should be starting soon. As well as club work too. But thanks to all my lovely reviewers:

cerzee: Thank you. And you're right; they are two of the hottest men ever—if not in the tradition sense like all the guys on my college suite's "wall o' hunks"

SarahtheBardess: I see you liked the emoticons. And yes, McGonagall is the realist in the group, worrying about money and other practical things. Of course, Dumbledore and Lupin aren't like this, but they are taking on the personalities of the managers. Probably adding another dimension to the nightmare.

Well, for everyone back in college, I wish you the best luck. For everyone back in school, same thing. For those still on vacation…I hate you, very much. I also found out that Howard McGillin is returning as the Phantom in October. Yay! He was the Phantom when I saw the musical, so that makes it better. Cheers! Mac


	11. Great Balls of Fire!

Chapter 9:

Rehearsal was not going well. "That is an understatement, Madame McGonagall," Flitwick replied. "It is a disaster. These orchestrations…my musicians aren't use to playing these notes nor are my singers used to singing them. And poor La Cissa, she's just background. Why are Lupin and Dumbledore going along with this again?" McGonagall only pointed to the chandelier. "Okay, from the top!" Flitwick ordered.

Unfortunately, Fudge couldn't hit one of the notes and La Cissa pushed her way over to try to help him, only to realize she couldn't hit the note either. "It's better his way. It sounds like music," she said in defense. She watched as Kristin hit the note and tried to teach Fudge the note. "If we change it, only we'll know it isn't the right note," Narcissa huffed.

"Would you say that with the composer present?" McGonagall asked, standing near her ballerinas. La Cissa laughed and threw her hands up in the air.

"What composer?" she asked, arms now waving wildly. "I don't see any composer. And IF he were here, I would have no problem giving him a piece of my mind. He might choke and leave us be."

McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain we are alone, Madame?" Narcissa fell quiet but the chorus kept talking and making fun of Fudge. Flitwick tried to regain control of rehearsal as Fudge told Kristin he would never reach the note.

The piano began playing by itself as the others stood mesmerized. They all began to sing their parts perfectly—even Fudge. Kristin stared at the piano before running out of the rehearsal hall. No one dared stop her. She just kept running until she was outside of Hogwarts and flagging down a carriage. She told the driver to go to her father's grave—the only person who made her life constant. The man agreed and soon they were off, unaware they were being followed by two people. She just leaned back; already feeling more relaxed than she had in months even if she couldn't shake off the Phantom. "The music's always there…with his voice," she whispered once to Sirius and it was still true.

* * *

The carriage jerked and Kristin realized they had stopped. She paid the driver, telling him she would hire another one when she was ready to leave. She planned on spending quite a while with her father. After the carriage walked away, Kristin walked across the street to the little flower shop that many people stopped in before heading to the cemetery. The same woman as always was standing there, a witch by the name of Sprout she believed. "It's been a while, miss," the woman said as Kristin bought a bouquet of daisies.

"I know," Kristin said, clutching her bouquet closely. "I know." With that, she walked out of the shop and to the cemetery. She found the path that led to her father's grave, made of pebbles. She knew the path well, even if she hadn't been there for a few years. She had contemplated coming after her meteoric rise to fame, but the drama that enfolded her life after prevented her trip. She found her father's grave and knelt in front of it.

"Hello, Papa," she began. "I received your angel. I'm sure you've been looking down and watching my climb to the top. I found Sirius again. Remember him, from that summer we spent on the Black property? We're going to get married, Papa! I bet you never thought that would happen. Or maybe you did. I guess I'll never know now. I'm sure you also saw some of the more disturbing things happening at the Opera lately. I hope you're taking care of Hagrid for us. He may have been an oaf, but he was a loveable one. Now, as to my Angel of Music…" She trailed off, falling silent. How could she possibly explain that his angel was really the devil? How could she explain she needed her father now more than ever? "I'm confused about him, Papa. I don't think he's a real angel, but a man. But he's forever in darkness…maybe that's why he is the way he is?"

She shrugged off the line of thought and turned to the cold, unfeeling graveyard that stretched out before her. The place where her father's body now lay. "I really hate coming here…all these cold tombstones. They aren't who should be keeping you company, Papa. You were always so full of life, so warm. But I guess you've got Mama to help you with that now. But what about me, Papa? I need you to help me!"

Tears were now spilling down her cheek as she sobbed, clutching her father's tombstone. It didn't offer her any comfort now and she realized it never would. "I've been living in the past too long, Papa, haven't I? It's time I start to live now…no more crying, no more 'what ifs.' It's time to finally say good-bye," she said. Kristin then broke down even more.

"Lost little child, all you want is someone to watch over you and help you through life," an eerie voice called out, halting Kristin's tears. Her eyes shone as she entered into a trance like state. She knew that voice—oh Merlin, she knew that voice!

"Angel?" she asked. "Papa? My friend? Or my worst nightmare come to haunt me?"

"Have I been forgotten?"

"Oh, Angel, never! Come to me, what do you wish to teach me?"

"Too long you've been in the cold, in the darkness, away from my watchful, protecting eye," the voice continued to call out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius finally arrived at the graveyard. He had seen his fiancée leave in a panic and order a carriage. He knew he had to get to her…in that emotional state, the Phantom would have easy access to her. Sirius walked towards the sound of Kristin's voice, talking to her father, but his blood ran cold when he heard the booming voice he now associated with disaster call out to his fiancée. The coldness of his blood however soon boiled when he heard the caring, tender tone with which the Phantom talked to Kristin. How dare he—he who had killed Hagrid, nearly killed Kristin, terrorized her and the opera—how dare he talk to her in such a manner? This Phantom, Severus, Angel, Demon, whatever had no right to sound the way he did at this moment.

But he stopped when he saw how Kristin was reacting to the voice. She seemed in a trance, like she always did when the Phantom was around. She had a little smile on her face and her eyes shone—both from the tears she had just shed and from the excitement upon hearing the voice. She was walking slowly to a mausoleum nearby, transfixed by the voice. "Once again she returns to his dark spell," he mused to himself.

"I've resisted you too long. My heart and soul calls out to you, my Angel," Kristin said, walking up the stairs.

Inside, Severus smiled. It was working; she was back under his control. She still wanted him, needed him. "My angel, you've denied me," he said.

Kristin finished his thought. "I've turned my back on the music—true beauty from you." Severus' heart soared at this. "I'm coming, Angel!"

"Kristin, STOP!" Sirius called after panic had seized his being. He knew that it was the perfect time for the Phantom to spirit away his fiancée, back to his eternal darkness where she didn't belong. Where she would be a slave to his dark tendencies and dark music and no longer near Sirius. He rushed forward and grabbed Kristin gently. "What ever you think, it isn't true! He isn't your father, he's a monster." Kristin kept moving towards the Phantom's voice as the Count's stomach began to sink further than anatomically possible. "Let her go!" he demanded of the…thing, for surely, he didn't have soul, and all humans have souls. "For Merlin's sake, just let her go."

Severus smiled; the fool was pleading with him. He had the upper hand, especially since Kristin was almost at his side. He stretched out his hand, waiting for her to grab it. But something happened after Black's pleading. She seemed to snap from her trance and stopped moving. "Oh, Sirius!" she cried, turning back and rushing to her fiancé's side. She clung to him and Severus felt his blood boil.

"NO!" he roared, letting out his anger. He usually kept his anger in check, but when it was unleashed, no one was safe. Surely those two (especially Kristin) knew that? He didn't care who got in his way when it was unleashed. Even if it was the witch he loved. But he switched tactics. He could put Kristin under his spell again and have her leave the fop. "Kristin…my angel, come to me," he said, in a voice that sounded almost like his singing voice.

Kristin, however, remained attached to Sirius. The Count was not too happy with the action of this mere wizard. "Leave her alone!" he yelled, pushing Kristin behind him. "You will never bother her again! She isn't yours!"

"Oh?" Severus asked, lazily. He was now lounging on one of the buttresses of the elegantly designed mausoleum. "I'm afraid, Count, that I am not one of your servants who you can order around. Who I chose to 'bother' as you put it isn't up to you. And I beg to differ; she is mine!" With that, Severus held up the chain with Kristin's engagement ring on it. "You can't see mine, but your chain means nothing." He inwardly smiled at the sight of the flustered Sirius growing redder and redder by the minute. "Of course, I'm always ready to duel for her. If you want, that is. Draw your wand!" Severus stood up, towering over the couple.

Kristin pleaded with Sirius not to do it, to just turn around and take her home. But he had been directly challenged and now, Sirius was compelled to answer. He held his wand at his side. "Show me your wand!" he yelled up to the Phantom.

"I would, but I don't have one."

"Then why suggest a duel? I will not raise my wand against an armed person."

"Then that is your big mistake, my dear Count."

"Being civil?"

"No. Assuming that I am unarmed."

"His rope, Sirius," Kristin suddenly whispered. "He has a Punjab lasso!"

"Most likely from his days in India," Sirius replied, mostly to himself. He shouted up: "Throw down the lasso, Phantom? Or should I call you Severus?" Kristin gasped, never before knowing his real name.

This did not please Severus, however. "You can call me the Angel of Death," he spat down. "And I do not have my lasso on me, sir."

"Surely you are lying!"

"I assure you, I am not."

"He knows wandless magic, Sirius," Kristin whispered. "It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Of course, but you would have to be a genius to…of course, McGonagall warned me without even knowing. She kept telling me he was a genius, which means he knows wandless magic!"

"Sirus, don't," Kristin pleaded. "You can get hurt…he's far too powerful. Please? Just…let's go home, okay?" Sirius shook his head as tears started to pour down Kristin's face. Severus, high above them, itched to wipe them but knew he couldn't. "Then be careful," she said, kissing Sirius.

"Aren't you coming, sir?" Severus taunted. "Are we having a duel or not?" Sirius raised his wand but Severus was quicker. Without a thought, he hurled a fireball directly at his foe. Sirius jumped back, pushing Kristin out of danger. Not that she had ever been in danger…his magic knew not to hurt her unless he instructed it to. Which he didn't. Sirius, whose outfit was now slightly seared, looked up. "That wasn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Count. Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something." With that, Severus hurled another fireball at the Count.

By this time, Kristin was hysterical. She didn't want to see them fighting, nor did she want to see Sirius hurt. "Sirius, you've proven your point. He's more powerful than you know…please, come on. Angel, Angel, please stop!"

"Kristin, no, I can't give up now!" Sirius said. Another fireball was thrown and Kristin screamed this time. It broke before it hit them but it was enough to convince Sirius he was acting foolishly. "Alright, come." With that, the incredibly pale and shaken couple left the graveyard.

* * *

Severus was angry. This time, she had gone too far. He had almost rid the world of that cocky fop forever. He had almost destroyed the last remaining roadblock to Kristin. He had almost had her even without the possibility of the Count's death. But she broke the reverie. She chose to go to him. She tried to hold him back. She knew Severus only wanted to provoke him, he knew she was smart enough to know. She convinced Sirius to leave. This time, there was no going back. She would pay. "Now, let is be war upon you both!" he screamed out into the empty graveyard, frightening some crows nearby. As they flew overhead, Severus jumped off the mausoleum and with an elaborate swirl of his cloak, disappeared from the graveyard.

He made it back to his lair in the Hogwarts' dungeon. McGonagall saw him come in and probably already saw Kristin's face. Probably heard the entire account from Sirius. He was most likely in for a lecture soon and he didn't like it when she lectured. He stomped around, hurling objects, shouting—anything to let out his frustrations. He came to his diorama of the upcoming "Don Juan Triumphant" and stopped. An idea crossed his mind. Kristin would be his, oh yes, and the fop's own plan would help him get her. Whoever had said revenge was sweet surely knew what he was talking about. Severus smiled as he left the main part of his lair, ready to prepare for McGonagall's lecture and his own plan.

* * *

A/N: This has not been abandoned! I am so sorry but my muse for this kinda disappeared. (I think some of my classes scared her away). Anyway, here's chapter 9. It isn't much longer now…depending on how much I write. Ah well…kudos for anyone who can find a stolen line and tell me what movie it is from! --Mac 


	12. The Great Switcheroo!

Chapter 10:

"Remember, he is armed and dangerous. He knows wandless magic," Sirius instructed a group of Aurors gathered before him. The Phantom's opera was going to be performed that night and his demise was to be its grand finale. Dumbledore and Lupin had little difficulties convincing the Ministry to dispatch some Aurors since the Phantom had killed Hagrid.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes," McGonagall warned cryptically. Everyone looked at her, shuddered and went to their stations.

"I'm going to wish Kristin good luck," Sirius said to the McGonagalls. "What do you say?"

"Just tell her to knock them dead," Harmony said, rolling her eyes. Sirius smiled and walked off. "Do you think this will work?" she asked her mother.

"No." With that, both separated to finish preparations.

* * *

Kristin was beyond nervous now that the overture was soon to start. She knew that the Phantom was not going to resist watching her perform his own opera but that he wasn't going to fall into Sirius' trap. She wouldn't be surprised if he already had his own counter plan. And that it included her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to back out. Perhaps she could feign illness and ran away from England? The Phantom wouldn't be happy but she would finally be free. She was just about to put that plan into action when Sirius opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kristin shook her head. "Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're great—you're better than great! You'll knock them dead, wow them!"

"Sirius, it's not that. I know I can sing the part."

"I know you can. So what is it?"

"The plan."

"Kristin, I love you but don't start that again!" he said. "The plan will work. I cooked it up and factored everything in."

"The Phantom! You haven't factored in the Phantom! He's smarter than you give him credit for and that's your problem. Can't we just ran away now. I feel ill, give me a few more minutes and I'll be sick for real. We can go, leave England. Go somewhere, anywhere else. Just, don't make me do this."

"No, even if we leave, he will still haunt us. You yourself even said so. This is the only way. Once tonight is over, we can breathe easier. Okay?"

Kristin continued to shake her head. "Please, Sirius, I just can't. You have to understand it. I love you but I also can't betray him. I can't betray my angel."

"Don't think of him as your angel. Think of him as a demon. Remember him in the graveyard, throwing those fire balls at me while declaring himself the Angel of Death. That's the image you need and that will help you, understand?"

"I'll try."

Sirius smiled and kissed her. "That's my girl. I'm going to go sit with Dumbledore and Lupin. We'll be able to give the orders to the Aurors easier from there. You'll be fine." With another kiss, he was gone. Kristin walked over to her couch and curled up there, still shaking.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Lupin asked Sirius as the Count sat down. Sirius nodded and the manager breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dumbledore is in the back giving a pep talk to the performers. This isn't the best opera and we all know that, even us without proper musical training. We know it isn't going to be too well received and that might be hard on our performers. We want them to keep their spirits through this whole operation," the man continued to explain.

Sirius made a noise of understanding but was looking at Box Five. McGonagall was standing around there and he stood up. "Pardon me, sir. But I think we need to prevent a little bird from singing," Sirius said, motioning to McGonagall with his head.

"I don't think you would need to worry about her," Lupin said. "She's loyal to Hogwarts, we all know that."

"Indeed, but I also know she is the only other person with direct contact with the Phantom. I just want to be safe." With that, Sirius swept out of the managers' box and to the Phantom's.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was pacing outside of Box Five, standing guard until Severus slipped into his seat at the beginning of the overture. She wasn't going to have any contact with the man, she wasn't supposed to. He didn't like people talking to him before one of his works was about to be revealed; she learned the hard way with the new designs on the building. She was just there to make sure no one took his box, but she figured they would have to be crazy to do so after the Hagrid incident during "Il Muto." She shook her head as Sirius approached.

"How is she?" she asked, concerned for Kristin.

"She is fine. It is you I'm worried about," Sirius replied.

"Me?"

"Yes. Why are you out here?"

McGonagall looked around and she immediately knew what he was thinking. "I am not waiting for Severus to warn him," she asserted. "I'm merely standing guard. You remember what happened when you sat in his box, imagine what would happen if someone would sat here tonight."

"Is that it? You're merely saving his seat," Sirius said, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes. I'm loyal to Hogwarts. It has been my home for years. I raised my daughter between these walls. How dare you imply I do not care?"

"But my dear McGonagall, you yourself told me that you've been caring for the monster since he came to England."

"He is not a monster, sir. I wish you would stop calling him that."

"See? Your maternal feelings may cause our plan to be foiled. Maybe those feelings may override your loyalty to this opera house and company."

"How dare you! More accusations! Yes, I've cared for Severus since he arrived here, but my daughter is also a member of this opera company. And Kristin, I've raised her as my own daughter since Richard died. If anything, my maternal feelings would magnify my loyalty to this place.

"I suggest you return to the managers' box. The overture should start soon and Severus would not like to see you standing here," McGonagall said. "Please." Sirius nodded and walked off, still not entirely sure if she was on their side. But he would have to trust her for now.

* * *

Flitwick waved his wand as the workers dimmed the house lights. The overture started to polite applause as Aurors stood around, waiting. Dumbledore slipped into the box next to a tightly wound Remus and a very suspicious yet smug Sirius. The older man couldn't' happen to notice the Count was too cocky, especially since the plan hadn't been executed yet. Sirius would have to watch himself, he was sure. But for now, Dumbledore leaned back and prepared for the disaster.

Backstage, people rushed about the stage as places were called. Narcissa was in a funk still over the size of her part. She sulked in the wings, awaiting her first cue. Harmony stood with Kristin, who was anxiously pacing the hallway. She tried to comfort her friend, but nothing was working. They could hear the music start and Kristin grabbed Harmony's hands. They both knew it was now or never. Without a word, they gave each other a hug, unsure of how the night was going to end.

McGonagall found herself in a darkened hallway as the overture started. She took a deep breath and continued to pace the floor outside of Box Five. The curtain rustled a bit and she heard footsteps inside the box. A shadow took a seat before turning, pushing the curtain back. A familiar silver mask greeted her as well as a black gloved hand. He waved to her, holding her hand for a bit before turning back to the action on the stage. McGonagall nodded and walked away, releasing another deep breath. She realized they had now started a chain reaction that wouldn't end until something exploded.

There were only two people who weren't nervous. One was smugly sitting in the managers' box, victory almost assured to be his. He looked around at the Aurors stationed in Hogwarts' house as the curtain rose. Oh yes, Count Sirius Black was going to walk away with his girl and that madman was going to Azkaban where he belonged. The other person was sitting, smirking at everyone. Especially at the Aurors stationed around, ready to capture him. Pitiful creatures, he thought lazily. No one would expect what he planned to do. Oh, yes, Severus was going to walk away with his girl and that Count was going to go home empty handed.

* * *

The opera was nearing its conclusion. It seemed to be receiving mixed reviews from the audience. The more traditional opera lovers hated it with a passion. Only courtesy kept them in the house. Then there were the people who liked experimentation and were enjoying the opera. And of course, the people who just felt it was alright and had no strong feelings about the show. Dumbledore and Lupin were squirming in their seat as each gasp of shock sounded through their heads amplified. Sirius, however, was busy watching all the Aurors as well as the opera. McGonagall was backstage, rushing everyone to make sure the production continued flawlessly. No one was looking at Box Five, so no one knew when it was empty.

Narcissa was not happy. She was on stage with the chorus, performers who were below her. Her part wasn't big and was the worst she ever sung. She was trying her best, however, when she was on. And when she wasn't center, she was making sure she was outshining everyone else. No matter what her part, she was still the only prima donna on the stage. She sang one of her last parts as little Harmony came dancing out, playing one of Don Juan's conquests. Fudge and another tenor came out, singing about how they were going to trick the woman of Don Juan's lust into his bed. The plan was set and the two left the stage to pull of the disguise as Kristin as the woman entered. As her line ended, the other tenor entered without Fudge. "Master?" he asked. He was told to go away and Don Juan re-entered.

The three people in the managers' box tensed up. Don Juan may have been wearing a mask for the switch, but those three knew it was not the same Don Juan behind the mask. "Where's Fudge?" Albus asked Lupin. The other man could only shrug while an Auror came into the box to talk to Sirius.

"That isn't the same actor is it?" the man asked. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never been to the opera before so I'm not familiar with the people and all…"

"No," Sirius snapped, rudely cutting off the Auror. "That isn't the same person. That's your target."

"Give us the signal and we can take him down now."

"No. You might hit Kristin," Sirius said, watching as the two maneuvered around each other as Don Juan sang a very seductive song.

The Auror sighed. "He's open. We can take him down."

"NO! Kristin is not to be harmed, you idiot!" the Count roared, distracting some people. He calmed himself down. "This will be played out as it goes."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! It's coming to an end too. Sniff I'd say more, but I think everything to be said was written in EL3. I have about two more chapters to write, three more to post. And, who knows, I may do another Broadway musical themed story. Any ideas? –Mac 


	13. Wait, That's Not Supposed to Happen

Chapter 11:

There were very few people in the house that didn't know something was wrong. Most people in the audience knew that there had been some sort of leading actor switch and many were ready to write it off as part of the plot. But the patrons, those who came to every performance knew it wasn't. It wasn't in the Hogwarts' tradition to change performers suddenly in the middle of a performance unless announced. Nor would a part go from a grand star like Fudge to a newbie at the most important time in the opera. It would be the other way around.

However, not too many people were complaining as this newbie was much better than Fudge. His sensual voice drew the people in and made them feel the emotion, just like an opera singer should. Hogwarts' new managers were starting to wise up and dump the old acts, the ones past their prime. First Kristin Wright and now this new man…the opera house was on its way up with these new stars.

* * *

Backstage, Minerva took a deep breath as she realized what happened. She watched as the two performed the sensual song together. Kristin was in a trance, but singing the best she had since "Hannibal." Harmony walked up to her, watching her friend and the new singer. Even she knew it wasn't Fudge, having grown up listening to his and La Cissa's voice. It only took her a minute or two to figure out who was singing on the stage. She gasped and turned to her mother. McGonagall nodded and held her daughter's arm.

* * *

On stage, the two performers were in ecstasy. Kristin had recognized the voice immediately once he started to sing. But instead of the tight knot at the bottom of her stomach that usually accompanied thoughts of him, she felt her heart soar. It was like the first time she heard him and any thoughts of his past crimes were gone. His voice held all the emotion in the world and she felt herself falling into them. Severus was enjoying the sensation of performing on stage, everyone focused on him. He not only had Kristin enraptured, but the audience as well. He was the star and no one was looking at his disfiguration. Everything was perfect.

They continued singing the song, making it sound ten times better than if Fudge and La Cissa were the ones performing. Everyone hoped this new tenor would stay on and, like Kristin with Narcissa Malfoy, eventually take over from Fudge. Flitwick continued to conduct the orchestra, now feeling the music more than he had ever practicing these pieces. Even the musicians seemed to have upped their performances—they were playing at the maximum. Severus had just enveloped Kristin, the part where Don Juan seals the deal with his young lover. But the masked man had another idea—he was going to seal the deal with Kristin. She was going to be his and the Count would never steal her from him again.

The music slowed down and Severus was able to get another tune playing, a slow, almost flowery tune now. Kristin's breath hitched and Severus knew it was from excitement. She knew what was coming up next. He knew exactly the words to sing, the words to woo her. "Nothing will keep me from your side. We will be together. Forever, Kristin," he whispered in her ear. He knew she was almost his…

* * *

But he hadn't counted on something snapping in Kristin's mind when he sang those familiar words. Kristin realized he was the mysterious presence she couldn't shake off on the roof that night when Hagrid was killed. He heard their declarations of love that night and now he was using them to woo her. She felt him lift his hand and watched him slide a ring onto her finger, right where Sirius' ring would've sat. She gasped as everything came in and she realized what she had to do. She turned into him…

* * *

Severus smiled on the inside; he could not show any of that on the outside. It wouldn't be character—Don Juan was supposed to know he would get the girl, not be excited that she turned to him. He knew he must stay in character even if he was proposing to Kristin through Don Juan and his lover. He knew she was coming over to him, she was going to kiss him, be with him forever. Time to seal the deal. He leaned down to kiss her as he sang, "It's all I want of you."

But he never sang his last note nor did he get to kiss his girl. Kristin reached up, almost stroking his mask, like she had in the dungeons after her performance in "Hannibal." And just like that time, she ripped off his mask, revealing his deformity to the audience. He heard them gasp in horror and he knew, he _knew_, the beauty of his voice and performance was forgotten in their minds. Now, they just saw his ugly façade. Like his mother and father, who left him to fend for himself. And he was angry.

* * *

The audience was shocked and horrified when Kristin pulled off the mask. They had suspected it wasn't Fudge, but they hadn't expected the newbie to look like someone had smashed half of his face in and then burnt it. The entire left side of his face looked like the skin had forgotten to grow in, just revealing the tissue underneath. Many healers and a few muggle doctors in the house figured it was that or a very bad burn that hadn't been healed. There were also some black scars that decorated his face on his deformed side. One of his eye sockets didn't properly surround his left black eye—it sagged a bit, as did his mouth on that side. His upper lip on that side was also puffy. His greasy black hair was even more greasy and thinner on his left side. The mask also hid that fact as well.

Some women fainted, especially when they figured out that this was their Phantom—Hagrid's killer. Men were jumping up and pointing, yelling. Aurors tried to find a good position to stun the Phantom, but he was wrapped tightly around Kristin. And their number one orders were not to harm any of the other performers, especially Miss Wright. Albus, Remus and Sirius stared at the face in shock, never imagining what the mask hid. Many ballerinas, including Harmony, screamed or gasped in shock. The same reaction came from the stagehands who weren't already drunk and some of them fainted. The musicians stopped playing and just gaped while tiny Flitwick fell off his stand in shock. No one helped him back up and he wasn't in any condition to call for assistance. The only one not reacting to the Phantom's face was McGonagall, who had seen it enough to be accustomed to it. She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Sirius watched Severus' face in horror. The good side of the Phantom's face was turning red while his bad side was now a lovely shade of purple. Sirius feared for Kristin as she was clutched closer to Severus' black clad body. The other wizard grabbed his cloak, swirled it around the two of them and, with a flash of smoke, disappeared. Sirius nearly jumped from the box to the stage. "You idiots! Where did he go?" he roared, stomping down. "Go after him!"

"We can't, sir," the head Auror said. "We don't know where he is nor are we familiar with the opera's lay out."

Sirius was about to make a rebuttal when another scream broke out. People rushed over as Narcissa Malfoy threw herself onto something. When they got closer they realized it was someone. Fudge lay on Don Juan's bed, ready for a later scene, with a rope around his neck. It didn't take long for the crew to realize that the Phantom had killed the tenor to take over his part and steal Kristin. Narcissa was crying and wailing nonstop. "Corny, Corny! How could this have happened! No, my love, don't go…don't go from me," she wailed. Two of her assistants pulled her off of her dead lover as the managers came to see what was the matter. She turned to them and became even more hysterical. "You! You two let this happen! It's all your fault!" An assistant helped her off the stage as she kept screaming Fudge's nickname.

Once Narcissa was on her way to her room, Remus and Albus could get a better look at what made her so upset. "Oh my Merlin, my Merlin, this is impossible!" Lupin yelled. "Dumbledore, this isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm afraid it is," Dumbledore said, gravely. "We're ruined, Lupin, absolutely ruined."

"Can we worry about that later? My fiancée is still missing and in possible danger from the Phantom!" Sirius stopped the managers' pity party. They turned and shrugged, heading to their offices. "Thanks for the help!" he called after them.

* * *

McGonagall pushed through the crowds now congregated backstage. There was the possibility of two mobs—the one in the audience who were now terrified with the disappearance and the deformity of the Phantom as well as the one here who wanted revenge for Fudge's death. She knew when she had to stop protecting Severus. She told Sirius earlier that evening that her maternal feelings wouldn't get in the way of their plan to capture Severus and she was right. Her protection over Kristin pre-empted her feelings towards her other charge and she needed to get someone to save her. There was only one person she could think of. "Count!"

"McGonagall," Sirius said, turning towards the woman. "Do you know what is going on?"

"You must come with me. I know where he's taken her."

"But can I trust you?"

"What choice do you have? Look, I know I've taken care of Severus but he was already a grown man at that time. His maturity level wasn't where it should be and that's what I was nurturing. I've raised Kristin from the time her father died, she was still a little girl. So, can you trust me?" Sirius nodded. "Good. Now, remember the Punjab lasso, sir. Keep your hands at the level of your eyes."

"My hand at the level of my eyes?" Sirius asked, staring at his hands. McGonagall rolled her eyes subtly and was about to show him when someone else did.

"Like this, sir." Harmony balled her fist and held her arm up. Her fist was now parallel with her eyes. "I'll come with you," she said. She had changed out of her ballerina tutu and was in one of her later costumes. She wore a white shirt and black breeches, tied with a sash to stay up. She also wore boots and was putting her blonde hair in a ponytail.

McGonagall could not be quick enough to turn down her daughter. "No, you stay here!" she ordered. "I need someone above while I show the Count where to go." With that, the two ran off while Harmony stayed behind to hold back the mob. Her mother and Sirius needed this time if they were to reach Kristin before the Phantom hurt her. And the mob would ruin it.

* * *

A/N: Well, my first week back was…interesting, to say. I happen to look forward to most of my classes and my professors seem to be nice. I'm back in flow with my job (almost) and with one of my clubs. Yesterday was a good and bad day. Good: I woke up to snow and all my classes were cancelled. Bad: I woke up with a head cold, which isn't as bad today as it was yesterday. But I still have it. Moral: Please send me reviews to make me feel better! --Mac 


	14. Is There a Third NonBug Option?

Chapter 12:

Kristin didn't know what was going to happen. She knew that Severus was beyond angry. He was dragging her all the way down to his lair, the anger radiating off him in waves. They reached the lake, where the boat was sitting and waiting for them. Severus reached down and pulled a rope out of the boat, scaring Kristin. Before she could react, he stealthily tied her up and gagged her. She was thrown into the boat, which he started to row furiously. She merely remained curled up on the bottom of the boat, trying not to gain his attention.

He rowed until the middle of the lake and then stopped, letting the momentum and the waves push the boat forward. Severus turned to face Kristin, now sitting up and staring at him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've tied you up, aren't you?" Kristin made some noise through her gag. "Yes, you've committed a crime." Kristin's eyebrow went up; he had understood her question? But Severus thought she was curious about her crime, which was also the case. "You've revealed my face! Why, Kristin? Why?" He just kept asking her why as the boat glided to the shores of his lair.

* * *

A rat crawled out of the tunnels and darted across the path of the two travelers. McGonagall let out a cry of surprise, disgust and nerves. She was on edge, which the appearance of the rat proved. She had seen many of them, why would she care now? She stopped and took a breath, looking at the staircase that would lead to the lake. McGonagall turned to face Sirius. "I leave you here, I don't dare go any further. I've never really been to the other side, to the lair. It's his personal space and, though he has Kristin, I don't feel right entering it. You will do fine, I'd just hinder you.

"Go down these stairs until you reach the lake. If there isn't a boat down there, do not attempt to swim across. There is a giant squid living in it which Severus has trained as a guard of sorts. There is a thin ledge surrounding the lake, it will take longer but you will get to the other side. Remember, your hand at the level of your eyes. Good luck." With that, McGonagall disappeared as Sirius started down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harmony had lost control of the mob and they stormed down to the lair. "We must find this murder!" one of the rioters called. "He's preyed on this opera house and its company for too long!"

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera! He's down here!" the ballerinas sang, dragging a reluctant Harmony with them. The blonde dancer hoped her mother and Sirius were already well enough ahead.

A man near her held his torch high, addressing the crowd. "We are avenging angels! Hagrid and Fudge will have their revenge through us!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered and pressed forward.

* * *

Severus paced his lair, waiting for Kristin. There was no place for her to run; he was the only one who knew he secret exits. Soon, her bedroom door opened and she came out. She tossed her torn costume in a corner, it was worthless now. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. It had long lace sleeves, square neckline and a long flowing skirt. She wore a wreath of green and silver ribbon in her hair in lieu of a veil. She looked disgusted at Severus. "So, your need for blood is done now you're going to use me for needs of the flesh?" she asked.

"I'm condemned to a life of blood, denied the flesh," Severus said, getting angrier. "This face has done it! This face which caused my parents to sell me to a traveling circus as a freak! This face people gasped at and laughed as I was beaten! This face I've been covering up because that's all anyone sees, not the person behind it. Not the genius in the brain it hides! Well, get used to this face because you are going to see it every waking moment of every day. Welcome to your fate."

"Your face doesn't scare me anymore—it's your soul! Terror is your soul!" Kristin cried defiantly. She certainly sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

However, Severus heard something and smiled. "I hate to interrupt your insults about my character, dear lady, but I believe we are no longer alone," he said, vaguely. Kristin was confused as she watched him move towards the gate, glee evident in his eyes.

* * *

Sirius had quickly and quietly made his way around the lake, or so he had thought. He landed by the gates and was tiptoeing into the lair when a cold voice stopped him in his tracks. "Good evening, Count, it is so nice to see you again." Sirius whipped around and came face to face with Death. "This is quite a delight and working out perfectly. My plan called for your presence and here you are, without even knowing about my plan!" Severus chuckled a fake laugh that sent shivers up both Sirius' and Kristin's backs.

"Let her go," Sirius demanded but it sounded like a plea. "You have nothing against her, take me instead."

"Sirius, no!"

"Sirius, no!" Severus mocked her. With a speed so fast, the other two forgot to blink, Sirius was hanging by the Punjab lasso. The rope was being held in air as if by magic. "Order your threstrals now, keep your hand at the level of your eyes. You're doomed and nothing can help you. Well, actually…" Severus turned to face Kristin. "You can save him."

"Kristin…leave her alone!"

"Choose me or your lover," Severus demanded. "The scorpion or the grasshopper, you're pick."

"Either way, I won't see him again. Will I?"

"No, you won't. So, are you going to let him die or live with me forever?"

"Kristin, don't worry about me," Sirius gasped out. Was the rope getting tighter or was it just him? "I fought to free you. Don't undo everything I've done, please."

"This is the point of no return, what the song was returning to. Pick!"

"Angel of music, why are you doing this?" Kristin pleaded. Severus and Sirius kept imploring her to make a decision, the right decision. "You showed me beauty, why are you now only horrors? Angel, I was stupid to trust you. You knew I was vulnerable and preyed on me!" She was crying now.

"Stop with the tears. Grasshopper or Scorpion? MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" Severus bellowed. Kristin wiped her tears and gazed at Severus. She seemed to be seeing him in a new light.

She walked towards him. To Severus and Sirius, it looked like she was in one of her Phantom-induced trances again. The former's heart soared to the heavens while the latter's took permanent residency in his stomach. It seemed she made her decision, but if they had looked carefully, it was clear Kristin was acting of her own volition. She had a clear mind—clearer than it had ever been, like it had been when her father was still alive. She believed her father was helping her see the truth of the situation and how to rectify it. "Poor son of the darkness, son of scorn. What kind of life is that? I hope Merlin will give me the courage to show you that you don't have to be alone!"

With those words, before anyone could react, Kristin grabbed Severus' face. She crashed her lips onto his and just kissed him. For a few seconds, he tried to jerk away, not used to such human contact. However, he let himself give into the kiss. Kristin and he were pouring everything into the kiss, while Sirius stopped struggling and stared. He was too shock to realize that he had also been able to breath better once he stopped moving. Kristin ended the kiss, tears still running down her face.

But there were also tears running down Severus' face as well. She had willingly kissed him, with nothing to cause her to. She wasn't under a trance, he knew that now. She kissed him freely, knowingly. He looked at her and wanted her to be happy, so he waved his hand. The rope and Sirius fell to the ground, the man gasping for air. Krisitn rushed forward and embraced him. They watched Severus, cautiously, unsure of what he was going to do next.

* * *

Around them, they heard the cries of the mob. "Kill the Phantom!" they heard. "Find the Phantom! Make him pay! We'll avenge you Fudge and Hagrid!" These sentiments reverberated throughout the lair, not helping the tensions already present. Severus was still crying and Kristin tried to go to him, but Sirius stopped her. The mob's cries grew louder as Severus whipped around to face them.

"Take the boat and go," he said, low but authoritative. "There's a little canal that will lead to another exit, when that will lead you directly to the streets. Right by the stables."

Sirius and Kristin remained standing there, dumbstruck. Neither realized just yet that Severus was setting her free, free to be with Sirius. To marry him, have his children, make a life with him. "Forget me, please. Just…forget me. Forget everything you've seen. Don't tell anyone. It'll be better that way," Severus continued, seemingly ignoring the mob's cries.

However, when the two still refused to move, he became upset. "Go, save yourselves! They're coming for me, I don't want them to find you and hurt you! Go! Go now and leave me!" he exclaimed, arms moving wildly. Sirius took the hint and yanked Kristin away. They ran out of the lair while Severus collapsed. He was spent emotionally and physically, barely able to move anywhere. He played his snake music box, the haunting lullaby filling the air as the mob's cries faded distantly in his mind.

He started to cry again, muffled sobs coming from behind his silver gloves. As he calmed down, he felt someone staring at him. Fearing a mobster, he turned quickly. Kristin was watching him, a peculiar expression on her face. He was torn. One side hoped she had instead chosen to be with him and was returning, despite the angry mob intent on killing him. The other side wanted her to run back out, back to the man who could make her happy and away from the danger presented by said angry mob intent on killing him. She walked forward, seemingly wringing her hand. When she reached him, she held out her hand but not to grasp. In her palm was the ring he had given her at the end of their song earlier. He took it gingerly, fishing around his pockets before pulling out a beautiful ring on a chain—her engagement ring. He dropped it in place of his ring, causing Kristin to smile. He couldn't help it. "I love you, Kristin," he said, tears running down his face again.

She smiled but walked back out of the lair, back to the boat with Sirius in it. They rowed out of the lair, reaffirming their love for one another. "Tell me you'll love me every minute of every day," Kristin said, remembering their vows on the rooftop those many months ago.

"Every day of every week of every year together," Sirius responded. "That's all I want."

"That's all I want," Kristin echoed, taunting Severus in his lair. He let it run around his mind before turning to face their general direction.

"It's over…my music is gone," he whispered, ascending the throne he took from an old production. The mob members were now crossing the lake, some having captured the giant squid. He could hear it thrashing about and wanted to go help it, but knew he couldn't. He heard someone walking into his lair, his personal sanctuary ruined.

* * *

Harmony waded faster than the other members of the mob, most of whom had stopped to either help contain the giant squid or gawk at it. Harmony could only focus on one person: her best friend Kristin. She had to get to her and Sirius, warn them they were in danger or at least protect them when the mob got there. She could tell these were the type of people who wouldn't care who got in their way. She made it across the lake and found herself on the upper part of the lair. She climbed down the gate, entering the main part. She was relieved to find no sign of Kristin or Sirius. Or of a boat, which McGonagall had gasped out to her daughter when she ran into the mob. They had let her pass, but just barely. Harmony figured Kristin and Sirius were able to escape using the boat.

With thoughts that her friends were safe, Harmony began to search for the main target: the Phantom. Her mother had pleaded with her to help him, but Harmony wasn't sure she could. She didn't want to nor was the mob going to let her just waltz out of the lair with their prey. She quietly searched the lair, her ballerina skills allowing her to nimbly make her way around the cluttered place. She saw Kristin's discarded costume, a naked mannequin figure of Kristin and a detailed replica of the Don Juan set. She smiled, realizing her mother was correct in her view of the Phantom being a genius. He also certainly lived a life of recluse.

She kept walking, sounds of the mob drifting farther away. Kristin had never really told Harmony what the lair looked like, but she had described something that now caught the ballerina's eye. It was a music box, with a snake on it. Kristin had told her about it after the Phantom took her the first time. The soprano was in love with the music the box played. It sat in front of a throne Harmony dimly remembered from her past. It was empty, except for one silver half mask sitting on the chair. It was the Phantom's mask, but he was no where to be seen. She quickly clutched it to herself as the mob sprawled about the lair. She hid it in her large belt, turning to face the lead man. "He is gone, sir," she said.

The man nodded and turned to everyone. "No one is to touch anything down here, you hear me? We look for ways to get out, but nothing is taken. That goes for you, too, miss," he said, turning to face Harmony. The ballerina stopped fingering the music box. She couldn't argue for it, but she knew something they might give her.

"Sir, Kristin Wright was down here. I believe Count Sirius Black rescued her, but her costume is still here. Can I bring it back up? I think the costumer would have a heart attack if not everything was accounted for."

"Perfectly reasonable. Take it and go. This isn't a place for a young woman like yourself, miss." With that, the mob went deeper into the lair as Harmony grabbed up the costume.

* * *

Later, Harmony would show her mother the dress to prove Kristin had escaped as well as the mask to prove the Phantom escaped. McGonagall broke down and cried both times. Kristin sent the two a note later on, explaining everything that happened in the lair that night before inviting them to the wedding. But one image that always stuck with Harmony from that time on was the one of the grand gold throne decorated in black velvet with the silver mask sitting there. The Phantom's white flag of surrender of power over the Opera House.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Sev's dream! Only the epilogue to go! I want to thank everyone who read this! And I may also continue the series, if anyone has any suggestions (except "Cats"—sorry cerzee). Mac 


	15. Epilogue: April 1998

Epilogue:

"So that was the dream?"

"Yes, that was the dream."

"Then what was with all the thrashing?"

"It was a violent dream. My dream self killed Hagrid for Merlin's sake."

"Say it a little louder, Sev, I don't think the Weasley twins heard you down the hall."

"Very funny. They know I wouldn't really kill Hagrid."

"Who were you cursing out under your breath and muttering how you were going to 'hang them from the highest branch of the tallest tree' if I quote correctly?"

"Sirius. That's who. It's nothing new and yes, you did quote correctly. Though I think you were the only one who heard me."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Severus adjusted his position on the bed so that Kiki came down onto his chest, staring into his eyes. "So, is this argument over?"

"We weren't arguing; we were merely having a conversation."

"Sorry. Is this conversation over?"

"Mmhmm," was his reply as Kiki snuggled up on his chest, pulling blankets over the two of them. They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying being around each other when a small whimper broke it. Both sat up and looked over at the white bassinette sitting next to their bed. "Maybe it was Lily or Jamie?" Kiki asked. Another whimper, clearer this time.

"No, it's from Sam," Severus replied, picking up his tearing baby daughter. "But you just fed and burped her."

"Perhaps her diaper needs to be changed?" Kiki asked, rocking her daughter now. Severus watched the baby scrunch up her face as her mother felt her bottom. "No, dry and still smelling clean."

"Maybe she's sick?"

"What? No, she can't be!"

"Didn't Lily have a cold the other day?"

"But she wasn't around Lily!"  
"I'm around children all the time, most of whom get sick. Maybe I missed something with the cleansing spell you make me perform every time."

"For this reason! Get Molly, she'll know what to do," Kiki said, slightly panicking. Severus hugged her, soothing her for a bit.

"It'll be fine, you two. I'm sure Severus has some Pepper-Up potion he can use on her. Cured both Eden's and Riley's colds instantly," McGonagall's voice came quietly from the doorway. The two parents turned to her and she nodded slightly, disappearing back down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Sam was sound asleep in her mother's arms. Kiki continued to rock her baby girl, leaning against Severus for support. "There, all better," she cooed to the sleeping infant.

"Crisis averted. I think you can put her down now. You need your sleep too," Severus said. Kiki reluctantly handed Sam over to her father and watched Severus carefully tuck the girl in. He climbed back into bed and the two drifted off to sleep.

"You know, I'm glad you don't look like the Phantom."

"Yeah, but I'm no sight for sore eyes either."

"You're a sight for my sore eyes."

"Oh, really?"

"You may not think so, but I happen to find you very sexy."

"With my greasy hair and crooked nose?"

"Hey, at least your face isn't deformed."

"I am going to regret ever telling you my dream, aren't I?"

"Maybe. But come on, after that dream, wouldn't you want me to tell you that I think you're sexy?"

"Actually, I do. Too bad I can't act on certain feelings about that statement except for maybe killing Sirius."

"Real life Sirius has nothing to do with dream Sirius. I'm surprised you still find him a threat at all. He's head over heels in love with Bianca and I just gave birth to your daughter merely two weeks ago."

"I know. I guess my dream self hasn't figured that out. Besides, I won out in the last dream."

"And again, you won out in real life."

"I guess I'm not that bad for what I look like."

"Drop it. Good night, Sexy. Pleasant dreams."

"Hopefully." Pause. "Wait, what did you call me?"

* * *

A/N: This is the end? Sniff, sniff I'll miss it! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Anyway, if anyone's wondering what happens with baby Sam, I have a new story up centering on her as an adult entitled "Life is Pandemonium." Just, if you know, you want to read it and review it…Mac 


End file.
